Hikari X Wizard: Broken Love Can Heal
by Conjera
Summary: Wizard has always loved Akari, Akari has always loved Luke. Now Akari is getting Married and her sister is coming up to live with her after a nasty break up. Hikari and Wizard find Comfort in each other and that a Broken love can heal. *COMPLETE* Review!
1. Chapter 1: News

_** Chapter One: News**_

* * *

"I'm getting married."

He tried to force a smile to his face. "That's great Akari… Luke is a very lucky guy to have someone like you."

Akari smiled widely, "Thanks Wiz." She fidgeted slightly as he watched her, seeming a little awkward about something. "Wiz-"

He cut her off, trying to avoid the question she was sure to ask, "So did you propose to him? Or did he beat you to the punch?" Wizard knew Akari had liked Luke for awhile, and had offered to read his heart for her when she would come by to visit him during their coffee and talks. Always she had refused except once, when she wanted to know if he really did like her… after finding out he had…she jumped up announcing he was taking too long.

The Wizard didn't need any help knowing that she was going after the feather to give to Luke.

"Actually," Akari said, bringing him back from his memories, "He proposed to me." She blushed a deep red, brilliant against her pale cheeks. "He surprised me… I thought he was being weird spontaneous Luke… he took me everywhere important." Her face turned soft and glowly, warm and light. "From where we met… to the beach by my house…where he-"

"Did he have the feather?" The wizard asked not being able to take her quietly wondered expression.

"He did. Wizard…" She took a deep breath, "I want you to come to the wedding! I know you don't get out much but… it would mean a lot if you're there."

"…" he looked at her "When is it?"

"Spring 5th"

He looked at her shocked, "But that's only four days from now!"

She nodded sheepishly, "I know, Hamilton actually wanted me to schedule it tomorrow, but I convinced him otherwise so my sister could get here… along with some of my friends from my birthtown."

He nodded a bit and turned towards his desk, trying to make himself look busy. "I don't know if I can, it's pretty short notice and all… I can try but I can't make any promises."

Akari nodded and hugged him quickly, "I hope you come Wiz. See ya later… I got to go meet with Candace and Luna… wedding to plan and all."

He nodded pretending to not even acknowledge the hug as she left. His heart ached painfully as the door shut behind her. He plopped down on his chair and put his head in his hands and groaned.

She was getting married.

MARRIED!

The Wizard had known for so long that Akari loved Luke, but… she had never known how he felt for her. She was completely confused as to why he was so cold to her recently… He couldn't bring himself to say he loved her, he couldn't ruin the friendship he had. He had decided to bide his time and see what would happen with her and Luke. Now he had lost her…Now she was gone.

He had been alone so long and she had come, bringing her happy heart and love of growing to this island, putting hope in his heart. He had thought she was a bit of a pest, then just different… and now… he didn't know anymore…All he knew was he would not be going to that wedding.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Heart

_**Chapter Two: Broken Heart**_

_**

* * *

**_

Akari waited as patiently as she could by the docks, pacing uneasily. It had been a couple months since she had seen her sister and even longer since she had see Kevin and Yuuki! Sure letters where wrote back and forth between them but still! She glanced up again and saw the boat coming into view. She felt she might pass out.

"Easy Akari." Luke said from behind her gripping her shoulder. "I thought I was the energetic one!"

She attempted to smile. "I'm energetic too! How else could I keep up with you! Oh Luke!" She turned around and hugged him. "I'm just so nervous! I haven't seen Yuuki or Kevin in over a year! What if they changed a lot? I have! What if they don't like me anymore? And Hikari! She's still heartbroken! It was just selfish of me to invite her!"

"Do you want her here?"

"Yes…"

"Do you think she'd want to be here for her sister?"

"Yes."

Luke smiled, "So then it isn't selfish! It's no big deal at all Akari. I'm sure everything will be fine. Kay?" he pulled back and looked at her face. "Stop worrying so much! We're getting married! Everyday I get more and more edgy! I feel like I'm coming out of my skin!"

She smiled, "you always feel that way."

Luke looked at her, "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Oh No! one of us worrying is bad enough! You are not allowed to worry to!"

He smiled and kissed her forehead then grabbed her hand and turned towards the boat. It was already at the dock. Akari took in a shaky breath and braced herself for the people about to step off the boat.

"AKARI!" A boy with spiky brown hair looked over the side of the boat grinning like a cat. "Akari-baby! It's you!" He leapt over the side of the boat onto the dock. "You look great! Farm work looks good on you!" He raced over and gripped her in a huge bear hug. He held on for a sec before pulling back. "Come on Akari, say you're glad to see me in all my awesomeness!"

Akari laughed, "Yuuki, you haven't changed one bit! Unless," She raised an eyebrow, "are you still cocky?"

"As a peacock!" He glanced over at Luke, "Are you the groom?"

He smiled and stuck out his hand, "the one and only Luke at you're service!" Yuuki grabbed it and shook. "Do you like wood?"

"LUKE!" Akari said play smacking him.

"Who doesn't? I'm the best wood chopper in my hometown."

"Wanna have a contest?"

"Akari!" A boy who came down the ramp from the boat with his arms full of suitcases. "Long time no see!" He had hair that was brown but it laid flatly on his head. He looked similar to the other boy only with a fuller face and was about an inch taller. His eyes were green.

"Kevin!" She raced forward and wrapped her arms around him knocking the suitcases to the ground. "I haven't seen you in forever!" She stepped back and surveyed him, "Have you been eating?"

"5 times a day!" he said with a small smile.

Yuuki came over and looked at Akari all offended. "Why didn't I get a hug like that?" he crossed his arms and turned away, "Just for that I think I'll ignore you."

Akari giggled as Kevin shock his head "Nii-san, be nice."

Luke looked at Akari. "Nii-san! You never said they were brothers!"

"twins" the boys said in sync.

Yuuki smiled, "But I'm older by five minutes." Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'm also the better looking one while he's the brains. We're fraternal twins."

Luke fake glared at Akari, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She giggled embarrassed, "my bad.." She looked around swiftly. "Where's Onii-chan?"

Yuuki and Kevin looked at each other quickly before glancing back at Akari, "She'll be down. One of her suitcases popped open and she told us to come down while she re-packed it."

Akari moved to go up the ramp, "I'll go help her."

Yuuki had a look of panic before he lunged forward and caught her arm pulling her back into a hug. "No, I think I need a big hug from you like Kevin got, or do I get to kiss the bride?" He asked a glint in his eye as he looked at.

Luke sprung forward and pushed him back, grabbed Akari and wrapped his arms around her. "Mine."

Yuuki smiled playfully, "Can't you share? Sharing is caring!"

"sorry, I'm not so good at the whole sharing concept." Akari giggled a little bit. Luke kissed the top of her head.

"H-Hey Akari…" everyone tuned to see a girl coming down the ramp towards them. She had wavy hair and big gentle eyes. She looked happy, but kind of melancholy too. Akari moved out of Luke's grasped and walked over to the girl hugging her . Akari was taller than her.

"Hey sis. I've missed you!" Akari said. She looked at her, "How are you?"

"Okay. I'm excited for the wedding tomorrow!" She smiled huge. "My baby sis is getting married after all!" She looked at the boys behind her, "all I've heard from those two the whole way here was how excited they were to see you, how much they were going to terrorize Luke, and something about Yuuki stealing your heart."

Luke glared at the boy with spikey hair, "Mine."

Yuuki smiled, "Maybe I want her."

Akari laughed, "Oh you're such a playboy! How long will you be staying?"

Kevin looked at her, "oh a few days… or longer. We both got jobs here."

"When we're you going to tell me!"

They smiled, "Today." Perfect sync.

Hikari looked at Akari and Luke, "Hey can we talk later? We still need to get to the hotel and Akari's house!"

* * *

Akari looked across at her sister. She was staying at her house tonight and tomorrow at the inn. She had noticed all day something was off with Hikari. And now with them finally alone it seemed to be a good time to talk.

"Hikari are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Hikari, are you okay about Mark?" Hikari froze where she was standing. "You've been vauge about what happened a month ago and I just want to know if you're okay. Kevin told me it wasn't pretty… I;m worried sis."

Hikari looked down," you know what happen. He was a cheating little…. I don't want to talk about it…"

"You both worked at the same ranch together though."

Hikari looked at her sister, "use to work at the same ranch… I … I quit."

Akari looked down, "Yuuki told me. Do you need a job?"

"Akari I am here for a wedding and Maria offered me a spot at the Library. Tina's got me helping her with her crops… I'm fine."

"But you hate farm work. I want you… I want you away from there." Akari said blandly. "I know about all the rumors and stuff… I want you to move here and help me with the animals. I took on more than I can chew with the new cow I got… she hates me and won't let me brush her or anything… and there's a house in town for rent… please?"

"I… I don't know… I don't want to be a bother while you're a newly wed."

"I want you here. And so does Luke. I talked with him about it today to see what he thought." She looked at her sister. "I Yuuki got a job at ranch here and Kevin at the farm, and their moving here to a house at flute fields… please Hikari?"

"I…I'll try it. To be honest it'd be nice to get away." She looked down. "Akari… you should get some sleep now… I mean, it's late…"

Akari looked at her sister worried, "I suppose… if you ever want to talk about anything though, please talk with me."

"Kay."

* * *

Hikari looked out at the night stars not feeling sleepy at all. She glanced over at her sister asleep on her huge bed, content… she hadn't been able to sleep like that for weeks. She glanced out at the stars again. They sure where bright tonight, it took her breath away.

'_It really is a pretty place to live, and a new beginning… away from them… from him'_ she felt her heart plummet to her stomach. Why did she still love him? How could she still love him after all this? He had ripped her heart out and smashed it down… leaving her empty.

Love… that wasn't what this feeling was, it was despair. Despair that she had ever loved him, and was unable to hate him… she doubted she could even tell what love was any more, not that she ever wanted to experience it again. No, she wanted nothing to with that feeling, it only brought grief… something she desperately hoped Akari and Luke never experienced…

She remember the inn at dinner the two laughing and talking, Luke standing up announcing to the entire place he was getting married to the most wonderful person… she thought he was drunk but soon realized it was just him. Akari pulling him down and kissing his cheek telling him to stop while blushing… something was different about them, different than she and … and him had ever been. Closer, not so mushy, more like two best friends.

She put her hands on her head confused. _'Why am I here? I'll just ruin their day with my grief! I should of stayed back there…'_ she looked out again and remember her new life waiting here… this was a time to start over fresh… but could she covered in scars?

She looked back at her slumber sister, no one knew what really had happened, the whole story. She couldn't tell and Mark never would… it was eating her alive to keep it inside though… she thought of Akari's promise she was always there to talk with….

'_I know you care sis, but I just can't tell you everything…'_


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding

_**Chapter 3: Wedding**_

* * *

Hikari looked at all the people sitting in the chapel waiting for the wedding to begin. Kevin and Yuuki were sitting up front in the family section for Akari, since Hikari was the Maid of Honor. Luna, Maya, some girl and Kathy all sat there as well, all of them wishing happiness for their friend.

On Luke's side his Dad, Gill (at least that's what she thought his name was) a guy named Julius, and two other people she had no idea of. They all shifted impatiently in their seats chit-chatting ideally. Hikari turned to go back by Owen and Bo, when she saw there was one seat still open on Akari's side…

A red head, Owen she recalled, came over to her, "Hey Hikari, You'll be walking down the aisle with me. Candace will go down with Bo."

She nodded mutely. Owen frowned a little but quickly recovered himself, "Must be exciting, you're sister getting married." She nodded again. She felt a pang of guilt, she couldn't bring herself to speak much to Owen, and he was a nice enough guy… but his hair… Mark had dyed his hair that color not long ago as a joke. Every time she saw Owen it was like a smack in the face.

Owen frowned slightly, "Um, I'll be over there then… Luke should be going out soon… "

"T-thanks Owe-Owen." She stammered.

He smiled, "No problem." He turned and went over to Bo and fixed his tie. Hikari noticed that instead of traditional Black they were in a dark blue. She looked down at her dress. It was a strapped dress that was pale blue with a navy blue sash. She realized suddenly that she had yet to see her sister in her dress. She looked back to where the room was that Candace was helping her dress.

'_maybe I can peek in beforehand so I want be too shocked…'_

Owen suddenly came over, "Alright let's go."

"H-huh?" She looked back in and saw Luke standing there, in an off white tinted blue tux. He had the sleeves rolled up and was still wearing that flaming headband she'd seen him in yesterday! She gasped a bit and felt flowers being thrust into her hands. Music began to play.

"Don't forget to smile." He said looking at her with a genuine smile. She felt herself blush slightly… people (except her sister and Luke, who always smiled) hadn't given her a genuine one smile since the break up… it was weird. She nodded and looked forward forcing a small smile. She felt a slight pang of jealously as she went down the aisle.

Candace and Bo followed and soon everyone was beginning to look back, waiting for the bride to come down the aisle. Luke fidgeted nervously and tugged at his collar, obviously not at home in the tux. Hikari then realized, he was a basket of nerves.

The bridal march began to softly play and everyone turned to look towards the back. There was a soft gasp from everyone present as Akari came into view. Hikari had to remind herself she could not just let her mouth fall open.

She was stunning, in a dress that went up around her neck. It was fitted to her torso wonderfully, and followed down in a swirly and slightly puffy way. Along the bottom was a line of blue and she had flowers in her hair. Hikari felt another pang of jealously seeing her sister so beautiful, and it grew as she looked at Luke.

He was absolutely in awe of her. He looked so stunned as he saw her coming down the aisle, he looked dazed. Suddenly the look on his face changed into one of pure joy and hope. Hikari felt tears coming to her eyes with a load of confused.

She was so _happy!_ She was so very happy that her sister had found someone who cared for her so much and would treat her so well… but she was also heartbroken. She had been so close to this moment herself. So close! She had everything she'd wanted and was about to have her life turn into the perfect dream, until he had ruined it…

She wiped her eyes as discreetly as she could, thanking Luna for making sure she had waterproof mascara. She looked out into the crowd of people all smiling. Dale looked like a rooster about to crow. As she turned her attention back to the happy couple next to her she noticed once again the empty seat in the back of the church.

* * *

Outside the church he could see everyone gathered around the couple laughing and clapping. Both were blushing and smiling like fools. Neither one had ever looked happier. He felt his heart pinch tightly as he saw her standing there, he never had seen her smile so warmly and she only ever had for the man standing next to her.

He shook his head and looked around at all the people gathered at the ceremony. He knew most of them, or at least he knew of them, but there were three people he had never seen before standing in the crowd. He bitterly thought about how they must be her sister and friends from her "birthtown" as she referred to it. He had pretend to be out when she had come by.

The man looked around from his spot in the trees and noticed the girl he assumed was Akari's sister looked his way. He ducked behind the tree. He held his breath nervously and peeked around. She was looking at him. He held his breath and after a few moments she turned away shaking her head, obviously thinking she was seeing things.

He let out a long breath and looked back at the couple. Luke was kissing her forehead. A simple gesture so full of love, it made his chest hurt. Someone said something and both turned beat red, looking mortified and Gill about fell over he was laughing so hard.

No one appeared to have noticed he wasn't there. That or they didn't simply care. He grumbled softly to himself. It wasn't that much of a surprise though. The only two friends he really had were the witch and Akari. And Witch barely fit that term. So he really shouldn't be surprised. He looked back at the group one more time before turning and going down the steps back towards town. A sharp ache in his heart.

He was alone. He always would be ALONE. Alone and forgotten eventually…

For who really cared about the Wizard?


	4. Chapter 4: Tabby and Solitude

_**Chapter 4: Tabby and Solitude**_

* * *

Hikari glanced over at the farm, it was 7:00 already… knowing Akari she'd be at it by now, although she probably wouldn't be too happy about it. She never had been a morning person. '_I wonder if Luke is a morning person at all'_ She looked over at the fields and got her answer. Akari was harvesting the crops, looking awake but tired, and Luke was running around watering everything in sight.

She saw Akari pulling the crops off, smiling showing Luke a Shinning Strawberry. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Hikari never could understand how Akari loved farming so much… after all ranching was so much better. Akari looked up and saw Hikari coming over and waved at her smiling warmly.

"Hey! Right on time! How are you doing?"

"ok… so um, what do I need to do?"

Akari dropped off the crops she had harvested into the shipping bin and motioned her over to a barn, that looked recently upgraded, and a worn out chicken coop. She raised an eyebrow at her sister when she saw the coop. Akari shrugged.

"It keeps them warm and keeps the rain and snow out. I see no need to upgrade it unless I get more chickens or ducks." She went into the barn and Hikari followed.

"Okay, here we have Fluffly the sheep, Oreo and Tabby the cows and flash the horse! Tabby is the problem child." She said glancing at the cow closest to them. "Fluffy is good about everything from brushing to milking…sheering you have to be extra gentle with her." Hikari nodded and looked at the pure white sheep.

"Oreo here is the world's gentlest animal. She is a sweetheart." Akari went over and patted her head and the cow mooed affectionately. "She was my second animal after my Duck Matilda. She LOVES it when you brush her, sometimes she doesn't let you stop!"

"Flash… if you feed and brush him, he likes you. He isn't the fastest animal in the town, but he'll get you where you need to go." Akari looked at her, "But he won't let you ride him until he trusts you. Which shouldn't take long." Akari giggled as Flash nuzzled her affectionately.

Hikari nodded, "Why Oreo?"

"What goes best with milk?" She exclaimed ,"Oreo cookies!" She giggled as fluffy raced over to Hikari nuzzling her hand.

"So, then is this one tabby?"

Akari frowned. And moved across from the cow, "yes, yes she is… and she is a problem. No matter what I do, I cannot get her to be good about anything. She bit me when I petted her, She kicked me during milking and brushing… she ran off with my sleeve attached to her bell…"

Hikari looked at her wide eyed, "Why do you still have her?"

Akari shrugged, "I honestly don't know, Luke wants me to sell her but…" Akari shrugged helplessly. "I just can't bring myself to do it. I was hoping you might be able to help… you've always had a way with stubborn animals and she's as stubborn as they come. Do you think you can handle it?"

Hikari looked at the beast wearily, "I can try… how bad can she be?"

* * *

Hikari lingered in the coop the next day, not wanting to go into the barn. SHE would be in there, that she-devil of a cow! The two ducks, Matilda and Annie, where quacking at her as she slowly petted them and the two chickens, Popuri and Lane, where in some battle over feed. The noise was getting to her but it was safer in here, at least in here she wasn't being chased out of the barn! She sighed and finally moved out. She would just save her until last. Tabby would not scare her away from the other animals that needed her care!

She went outside and saw with a sinking heart that Akari and Luke had already left, listening to her when she said they could handle it. Why did she have such a big mouth? Then she smiled seeing Callie the Collie laying by the barn, obviously let out to help her out in case of another yesterday. She looked around at the coffee, orange and Olive trees… the orange looked tall enough for her to climb up if she got chased again… especially since the two would be gone all morning paying a curtsey call on people who couldn't make the wedding, stopping in and saying hi.

She entered the barn slowly and felt her heart sink when she didn't see tabby anywhere, that was not a good sign.

* * *

The Wizard looked at Akari and Luke standing in the doorway. He had been so shocked seeing them there he had almost slammed the door in their faces!

"Hey Wiz." Akari said smiling and waving, holding Luke's hand. "Just came by to say hi!"

"H-Hello. Akari… Luke…."

"Sup!"

Akari glanced around her awkwardly, "Um, just came by to say hi and um, see how you were since you weren't at the wedding."

"I'm sorry, I had plans…." He realized then he might want to move so they could come in but he didn't.

"Um, so… You weren't here a few days ago but my sister is here right now along with my two friends… Apparently they all have jobs here, Hikari actually has one with me and the crazy cow."

"I see… no idea how to calm her down yet?"

They both looked down sad and Luke answered, "No, and yesterday I had to wrestle her away after she chased Hikari into the mill… literally!" He shook his head, "Do you know of any herbs or anything that could work?"

"I can… see…"

Akari rocked back and forth on her heels, "I suppose… we should be going then… um… see you later then… If you see Hikari can you say hi? She's having a hard time and could use a friend."

"…"

He watched them leave and go over to the inn. Slowly he shut the door, trying to recover. Seeing the wedding group had been bad enough, but now… at his door, it was a smack in the face. The girl he had loved… it was weird…

He thought about the ring he had seen on her hand and on Luke's, symbolizing the unity they had. Something he would never experience… he should have moved when he had the chance… not that it mattered… he was a wizard, doomed to a life of solitude… no one had broken his barrier, except her, and even she hadn't fully cracked it.

He moved over to his books and star charts. She never had understood his passion for stars. She liked them well enough, but as a romantic… not a serious way… maybe it was best he was alone after all… perhaps it was better if he stayed up in his house…

He thought of Hikari… she needed a friend? Why in the world did Akari think he could be it?


	5. Chapter 5: The Crazed Cow!

_**Chapter 5: The Crazed Cow!**_

* * *

The Wizard muttered to himself the whole way to Starlit Farm. He looked at the book in his hands and cursed his bad luck, finding this AFTER she'd left. It was a book Akari had lent him and seeing it after his new found decision to stay inside for the rest of his immortal life, well it was a smack in the face. He could not see this book for the however many years without a punch in the gut of sorrow.

'_I'll just leave it in her mailbox and go… they should still be out right now…hopefully…._' He looked at the story in his hands. It was called _Chasing Stars._ She hadn't liked it but, someone close to her had… he had to… she knew, always knew…

He shock his head as the farm came into sight.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" He saw a girl struggling to climb an Orange tree, and a crazed cow charging at her! Wizard raced forward waving muttering a shield spell under his breath. The cow reach the girl and she screamed, only to see the cow change directions and go past her. She froze wide-eyed before looking around the tree to see the cow charging at the tree again! She stayed where she was, frozen in fear of the beast.

Wizard cursed, and charged forward knowing the shield would only deflect the cow once more. The cow charged past her again and she began to climb again when he reached her.

"You don't have time! RUN!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards Akari's house, the cow noticed they were going and began to race after them. Wizard muttered another spell that made the door swing open as if it was pushed by the wind and he hurtled in with the girl. He turned around and saw the stupid cow still charging and threw the door shut. A moment later there was a loud THUD! And a dazed sounding moo.

The girl stood behind him panting along with Akari's dog Callie, who was running between the two worriedly.

"T-Thanks…" She said embarrassed.

"Um, no problem…" he looked at her. She was average height for a girl, perhaps slightly on the short side. She had wavy hair and big brown eyes. "Are you Akari's sister?"

"Y-Yeah… I am… um, she's out right now and I uh- well, I supposed to be milking but…" she sighed. "Well, um can I help you…"

"Wizard."

Her face light up with understanding, "I see, nice to finally meet you. Did you need Akari?"

"Not actually." He fidgeted with the book in his hand. "Actually she leant this to me and I was returning it to her…" He looked at Hikari and saw her eyes light up as she saw it.

"That's the book I leant to her, she said a friend she knew might like it… I mean it's a bit of a silly book, talks as if stars were people and drama they see here on earth, but I like it…" she rambled abit with a blush on her cheeks. "Akari just thought it was an interesting plot but the things they saw were too much like Twilight meets Narnia meets Romeo and Juliet meets NCIS." She fidgeted, "Well, I like it."

"…Me too. I thought it was interesting seeing things from a stars point of view…" Hikari looked up grateful for the feedback. He looked around the room, it was a smaller scale house than what others had but it was kind of cozy. He saw pictures hanging up everywhere… mainly of her and Luke, including-

The wedding picture. He glanced at it and felt his heart sink. Remembering the day, the sorrow, the fact of Akari…

He turned to go and saw Hikari's face and was shocked to see a similar look of sadness on her face. She saw him looking at her and put on a big smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Their cute couple really…" she said. "I'm very happy for them, I mean, my little sister is married…"

Wizard stared at her for a few moments, he wondered if maybe she was jealous she had married first… She looked outside, "So when do you think it will be safe to leave?"

"When they sell that cow… Akari wasn't joking about it being wild…"

"I didn't think it'd be this bad when I promised to work with her… but I already sent for all my things and… well, the stars are just so much clearer here…"

Wizard nodded, "they are wonderful…" he slowly walked over to the window, "I see it over by her coffee tree… I think we can get out…"

Hikari shook her head. "Nope, I'm going to stay in. Last time I went back out there I ended up in the predicament you saved me from. I thought she was sleeping so I went back out side and well…" she shrugged helplessly.

"Either way I need to get back… I have a chart I need to finish…"

"Kay… well, good luck."

"Thanks." He crept out the door and looked to see the cow was truly asleep. When he let out a breath he was holding, he felt stupid and angry. '_I', a wizard, I should not be scared of a stupid cow!'_ He shook his head and continued towards town. His thoughts drifted back to Hikari, '_so she likes stars… probably another romantic who likes to look but no more… '_ he sighed as he saw Luke and Akari coming back to there farm on the other side of the way. They hadn't noticed him yet so…

He whispered a spell that made the light refract around him so it was like being invisible. The tow passed by not knowing, holding hands and laughing at some antic of Luke's… '_Stupid carpenter_'

As he released the spell he remembered when he had spied in on the wedding, hadn't Hikari seen him? Or had she really not? Did she remember?

* * *

Hikari watched quietly from the window seeing him disappear. She was positive she'd seen him somewhere before… but where? She suddenly saw him disappear and blinked a few times before seeing Akari and Luke come back.

'_Where did he go? Why did he go? Maybe, Akari said he wasn't social, perhaps he used all his talking on me and just wants to be alone?'_ She shrugged and moved towards the door. Callie whined obnoxiously, wanting out and still mad at Hikari for shoving her in here when the cow had attacked. She pushed her back and opened the door to warn Akari and Luke before the cow woke up again.


	6. Chapter 6: King Author

_**Chapter 6: King Author**_

* * *

Akari looked over at her sister as she cautiously approached the pen they now kept Tabby in. The cow Mooed angrily, but as she had the last few days, allowed Hikari to feed and brush her. Milking that dang cow was still out of the question. Akari sighed to herself as Hikari brushed Tabby the same sad look on her face that had been there since she arrived a week and a half ago.

She was worried for Hikari, since she had arrived the only time she'd really left her house was when she came here to work in the morning. After work she might stay for lunch, but then she'd go home or to the forest to be alone. She wasn't trying to be friends with anyone at all.

"Akari?" Luke asked jolting her to awareness, she looked over to where he was watering the lilies. "You okay?"

She blushed, "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You've been watering the same plot for 5 minutes." She looked down at the flooded wheat and quickly pulled her can up to stop the water flow. She had about an inch of water left. She looked at the crop and sighed to herself, she had a feeling that "Hero Famer" role was out of her reach again this season.

"You want to talk about it?"

She looked at Luke. Her goof ball husband had a very serious look on his face, telling her he was very concerned. "it's Hikari… I'm worried about her."

"Ah, I noticed… to be honest I am too…"

Akari nodded sadly, "She's blocking herself off from people, afraid she might get reminded of him… I wish I could get her to at least try and make friends… or even hang out with Kevin and Yuuki, but they are kept pretty busy in Flute Fields." She sat down in the dirt, "I don't really know what to do."

Luke put down his watercan and sat next to her, "So don't do anything. Eventually she'll get better. There was a time my dad… I was worried… but he eventually snapped out of it, not quickly but he did."

"That's it though Luke, she's not acting like a girl who caught her boyfriend cheating… she's acting like someone married who found out their other person was actually a guy named Waldo who was a spy hiding from the world!"

"New book?" Luke asked looking at her.

"Yes and it's really good- But that's not the point!" She sighed and leaned into him…"I guess…. All I can do is wait huh?"

"Uh-huh." They sat there for a moment just listening to the animals and birds. Neither moving. "I guess we should get up…" Luke finally said.

"You just can't sit sill can you?"

He smiled at her, "Nope!"

She sighed as he got up and held out a hand to help her up, which she took reluctantly. "I guess we can't either! I mean, the watering, harvesting and weeding aren't done yet… I still have to go deliver that jam Candace bought from me and get the flax to Luna and," She held out two sparkling mushrooms, "I found these in Fugue forest yesterday and I need to get them to Wizard…"

Luke looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Do you have time? Don't forget you also promised to see Kevin and Yuuki today, and we're going to pops for supper. We start in town, to flute, then the mines." Akari groaned realizing he was right. "Why not send Hikari?"

Akari looked at him her eyes wide, "HIKARI!" She yelled turning in her sister's direction, only to see her 4 feet away from her. Hikari covered her ears and looked at Akari, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes?"

"Can you, um, deliver these to the wizard for me? He needs them, but I don't really have time to go, can you?"

Hikari blinked, "I don't know where-"

"The house with the telescope on it! Please Hikari? It'd be a big help!"

Hikari opened her mouth, but Luke cut her off, "GREAT! Thanks Hikari, you're a real Pal!" He glanced over to the side. "CALLIE GET AWAY FROM THAT BEES NEST!" He raced over leaving the girls to watch as he and the dog both ended up running into the pond.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

The wizard looked up from the book he was reading and glanced at the clock, it was only 2:30, usually Maya came in at 4 to double check the heart reading he had given her… he flipped the book over and put it on the table so he wouldn't loose his page and went over to the door.

Hikari stood there looking nervous and shy. "h-hi."

"…"

"Um, I have something for you…I you want it…" he blinked in response and moved aside to let her in. she moved in quickly and looked around his house. He saw her face almost sparkle upon seeing all the charts and the telescope. "That's huge!" She whispered.

"…It was a gift from my master… can I help you?" he fidgeted uncomfortably. Why was she here? Had Akari sent her to bug him because he wasn't leaving his house? Did she need a heart read? … or had he some how damaged the book?

"Um, I have these for you." She rummaged through her rucksack and pulled out four Fugue mushrooms! The wizard blinked in surprise, how had she found so many? "Two are from Akari, cause she said you needed them, and I had a couple, so I thought you could use them, since I have no real need… But if you don't I guess um, well-"

"Thank you… I really appreciate this, but I don't think I can take this many… it's quiet a gift, but it's too much."

Hikari blinked in surprise and looked at the shinning objects in her hand. "Are they valuable?"

"Only if you're into magic, otherwise they are about as useful as a toad stool." He carefully reached out his hand and took two of the four. "I'm sorry I just can't take all four…"

Hikari looked at him with her eyebrows knit, "You can take two as a gift though right?" he nodded, two was a reasonable amount. She cocked her head to the side slightly and smiled. "Okay so those two are a gift from Akari, these ones are from me." She place the mushrooms in his hands.

"But-"

She schook her head, "You can't turn down a gift, even if you don't like it or think it's too much, that's just rude."

"…" he looked down again at the precious mushrooms. "Thanks you."

She nodded and looked around. As she did Wizard saw a small frown reappear on her face. He, didn't like seeing people unhappy… why did she frown had he done something? He glanced around to see if something could of upset her and saw nothing.

"you have a lovely collection of books…" she said. "Are they all magic books?"

"No, only the scrolls and charts are magic, my books are simply that… books… I enjoy reading a lot…"

"Me too…"

"DO you read a lot?" he asked trying to be polite. He moved over to his desk and put the Fugue mushrooms there.

Hikari shrugged, "I ude to, I'm beging to again…but for awhile I haven't…"

"Why?" She shifted uncomfortably and looked out the window, something about her expression told Wizard he had somehow hit a soft spot. He pondered how he had done this when she looked at his desk.

"You're going to ruin the binding like that…" She went over and picked up the book he was reading a picked up a book mark next to it. "Leaving it open and upside down ruins the binding, you need to have a book mark, or just memorize the page number." She handed the book to him with it closed and mark inserted. She smiled alittle. "King Author…"

"I see…" he moved it between his hands, "Do you… like King Author?"

"Never read… I wanted to but I haven't."

"Would you like to borrow it?"

She blinked in surprise, "A-Are you sure?" he nodded "well, thanks you… but you're reading it."

He smiled, "I've read it many times, I would rather someone enjoy it then just have it sitting around my house being unread… or read to just pass time…" She smiled at him. "Well thank you then…"

Wizard nodded and handed back the book to her, "I hope you enjoy it… do you like books like that?"

"uh-huh… I like this type a lot, with dungeons and dragongs, curses all of it…"

He nodded. "they are amazing things to read of…"

The wizard saw a blush come slightly to her cheeks, but she looked away. "I need to go, I have… places to be… and um… things to do…"

"alright." He said nodding. She walked out the door quickly. Wizard watched her go and let out a breath when she left. That was the longest conversation he had in a long time… almost two seasons… he watched Hikari go and wondered how she had been able to get that much conversation out him… last time he'd apoken she had gotten some out of him to…

Maybe it was just because he'd be quiet so long. He sat down and pulled out another book shacking his head, _'that has to be it… I can't see anything really special about her. Thank goodness she came instead of Akari.' _The Wizard felt the familiar pang of sorrow as her face came into his mind...why couldn't he forget her already… She was married now, forever out of his reach…

He glanced at the mushrooms next to him… He hadn't even seen Akari since the Tabby incident… But she was still thinking of him. He glanced at the other two mushrooms, then set the reading book down for one on herbs… perhaps a green herb would calm the cow down so Hikari didn't have to fear for her life…

* * *

Hikari set down the book, it was amazing! Thrilling and captivating! So suspenseful and romantic! She smiled thinking of how nice the wizard was for letting her borrow the book, then suddenly she frowned. Had she just… genuinely smile … because of a person…

For the last 2 months since… HE'D happened the oonly time she smiled was at animals and that was just a small smile… she had smiled thinking of him? How had he'd done? No one had made her smile… and at his house… she'd blushed once…

'_No, that was just from embarrassment! I don't like him.' _ She nodded feeling the truth in her words. _'I just met him and he was being nice, all great book readers are nice! … though he was nice… maybe…we could be friends…'_

She looked out at the clouds covering the moon, a friends sounded nice… and one who didn't know her whole life story or look at her with pity in his eyes… She smiled ever so slightly again, maybe she could be the Wizard's friend… she glanced at the clock and was shocked to see it was already 2 am! She had been reading for 7 hours! She looked and noticed she was almost done with the book too…

Was it so shocking she was reading like this? She hadn't really read a good Book since Mark, who hated reading… she had given it up for him… Why was it so hard to forget him!


	7. Chapter 7: Coffee

_**Chapter 7: Coffee**_

* * *

Hikari clenched the blue herb in her hand tightly wondering how this could ever work. Carefully she stepped into the pen and moved forwards towards the cow. Tabby watched her coolly, not quite so crazy-eyed as before. Hikari held out the herb slowly, tentatively. Behind her, in the field, Luke and Akari watched holding their breath as the cow moved forward and sniffed the herb.

Hikari could feel her heart thumping against her chest and was sure tabby could too. She worked on her breathing, trying to stay calm. If she stayed Calm so would Tabby, If she didn't Tabby would have no problem chasing her out of the pen. The cow simply looked at the herb and then Hikari. She repressed a shudder, it felt like the cow could see right through her into her very heart. Hikari moved her other hand forward, not knowing how she knew to this right now. Carefully she petted Tabby's head.

"There, There. It's okay…no one is going to hurt you. We want to help you…"

Akari looked at her sister wide-eyed as Tabby bent down her head and took the herb, eating it carefully. Luke actually fell over in disbelief as Tabby mooed her head into Hikari's hand and mooed contently and licked her. Hikari smiled, "That's right. I'm your friend, not your enemy. I'll keep you safe, and I'll take care of you."

* * *

"How in the world did you do that!" Luke asked looking at Hikari stunned.

"What?"

Akari raised an eyebrow, "You know what. Tabby! She was just so… relaxed. And content… like you related to her."

Hikari shrugged. "Well, Wizard stopped me on my way to work today. He said you had asked him about herbs, which he found something on. He told me if a cow had ever been abused as a calf then they can get like this and you need a peace offering to let them know you won't hurt them… I've been working with her and she already trusts me, so I figured I'd give it a shot."

"but… Akari didn't you get her from Horn ranch?" Luke asked, "No way they'd ever hurt an animal! Not even to save their lives!"

Akari blushed, "Well, I did… sort of."

"Sort of?" they asked looking at her.

"horn ranch bought her from someone else and they just had too much work for them to take on a 'project' as they called her… I volunteered to take her… I only had to pay 100 for her."

Luke looked at wife in disbelief, "Are you kidding me!"

Hikari rolled her eyes frowning, "Just like you Akari, can't turn down a challenge."

Akari smiled, "So Wiz gave you that? It's good he's getting out of his place some… I should thank him…"

Hikari fidgeted slightly, "actually, can i?" the two looked at her, "I mean, I owe him since tabby is my job and all.. and he told me because of the incident…"

"Wait!" Akari said holding up a hand. "What 'incident?"

"Um.." Hikari blushed remember she hadn't told them the Wizard had helped her out. "Well, when Tabby was chasing me, he really helped me out and got me away from her path… and got me into the house."

Luke looked at her, "And weren't told why?"

"I just didn't think he wanted you guys to know." She said. "But I want to thank him… any idea what he likes? Besides Mushrooms?"

Luke shrugged, but Akari answered, "Actually I think I do."

* * *

Wizard looked at the girl in his door way, standing there looking rather shy. "Hikari can I help you?"

She nodded and blushed, "um, yeah… I uh, wanted to say thank you for the tip and … stuff and to give you back your book."

He moved aside and motioned her in. As she walked past him he asked rather blandly, "So I take it you finished it then." She nodded mutely, looking around her again. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I did… um, I having something for you."

"I can't except more mushrooms, the four the other were-" he stopped and looked at the thermos in her hands confused. "What's this?"

"Well, if you get a mug I'll show you." She said with her sad, small smile. He raised an eyebrow but went to his cupboard and pulled out a chipped mug… he had a lot of chipped dishes, he realized as he put it in front of her. She frowned slightly as she looked at it but pored the contents in anyway. Wizard stared.

"Is…that…coffee?" he asked, slightly hopeful.

"Uh-huh. I wasn't sure how you took it, but seem like a black kinda guy so I just made it that way. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I mean, thank you… this is one of my favorite things… people usually don't bring me this… it's usually mushrooms…" Hikari smiled and handed him the thermos. "it's… all for me?"

"yeah silly. Why would you think it isn't?" She asked cocking her head to the side slightly, almost as if she was trying to see from another angle.

"It's… it's a big thermos…" he said looking at her. She just smiled.

"oh I also brought you another book to read. You mentioned something yesterday at it sounded like you only read the books here to pass time, cause you read them a lot. Try this." She pulled out a book called, Natkin. "It's a book about a Dragon and his rider… I thought you might enjoy it…"

The Wizard looked at the small blue book she had pushed into his hands and then at her. She wasn't smiling still, but somehow he knew she was happy he'd like her gift. He smiled at her warmly, "Thank you Hikari."


	8. Chapter 8: Star Gazer

_**Chapter 8: Star Gazer**_

* * *

Hikari looked out over the pasture as the animals graze happily. Today was a nice day. It was the first day of summer already, and you could really feel it. She lay on her back next to Tabby, content for the moment. It was just too nice out not to be. She glanced towards the shipping bin and saw Akari pull out some milk and eggs… she had a blackberry in her hand already. Hikari looked up, Akari had been making a lot of ice cream lately, along with a lot of cheese and yogurt dishes Luke wouldn't touch.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She had been hear almost a whole season already…and yet… yet she still couldn't watch Luke and Akari without being jealous… they were just so happy, it made her heart hurt. She was glad they got along… but…

"I guess scars just don't heal easy, do they Tabby?" The cow mooed and continued to graze next to her. Tabby was doing better. She even had allowed Luke, her least favorite person, to brush her yesterday. But it was only Hikari who had a real kinship with her. Tabby only let her milk her, only allowed Hikari to ride her and only let Hikari (however reluctantly) give her a bath. She felt a small pang of pride at that, along with another one of sadness.

'_I guess she lets me cause… I can relate. We've both been hurt by people before. I wish Akari had told me sooner about the abuse… maybe she was trying to give Tabby as much of a new start as she was me At least Tabby can make something of hers… I still can barely bring myself to smile and when I do I'm around-._'

"LUKE FOR GOODNESS SAKE EAT THE DING-DANG PIZZA!" Hikari bolted up as she saw Akari run out of the house looking pissed off and Luke over by the barn looking mischievous.

"NEVER! "He made a face. "It gross."

"You've never even had pizza before!" Akari exclaimed looking annoyed.

"It has cheese it has to be gross." He laughed at Akari's annoyed expression and Hikari noticed an evil grin spread across her face. Hikari shook her head; Luke had no idea what he was getting himself into. Akari reached inside and pulled out a piece of something and flung it at Luke. A piece of pizza hit his shirt and he stared at it as Akari began to roar with laughter.

He glared playfully at her, "you'll pay for that!" Hikari watched as he chased after her, them both grabbing random items to throw. She watched, slightly amused, for some time until a bucket of water almost hit her, it got Flash though who neighed angrily and began to go after Luke, who was holding the bucket. As Akari chased Flash and Flash chased Luke, she picked up her book and began to head into town.

"I'm leaving Akari!"

"KAY!" She yelled distracted as she grabbed Flash's reigns and calmed him down, "Say Hi to Wiz for me!"

Hikari nodded and headed towards town and looked at the book, and repressed the urge to role her eyes. Lately she and the wizard had taken to picking out new books and reading them, surprised to find someone who not only loved books but the same genre! They would sit drink tea (or coffee which usually got her a rare smile from the Wizard) and talk about the books. He had picked the new one this week. It was a silly book that she hadn't liked at ALL! It was about vampires that glittered and a girl who fell for an obvious trick! Even Akari, who loved this type of book, had only said it was 'okay' and that 'Hikari needed to be better about picking books.'

She wondered if he had even read it… this didn't seem his style at all…. Or was this another attempt to make her girly?

***flashback!***

"Why in the world did you pick Jane Eyre?" Hikari asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well, you're a girl… girls like this type right?"

"Some girls like this type."

Wizard looked at her, "Akari had liked it so I figured you would to."

She shook her head, "I'm not Akari… not even slightly."

"I noticed…. But maybe you should read… more girly…things… you might like them."

***end flashback***

She shook her head. Thankfully he had allowed her to pick another book to read along with it… not that she was very impressed with that either… it had some crucial facts wrong about the sky. She wondered if she would mention the girly thing to Wizard and decided against it… for now.

* * *

"It sucked." Hikari said flatly looking at him. He didn't even deny it; he had abandoned the book halfway through, not being able to take the preteen mushy stuff of it all. He blankly looked at Hikari, who looked back at him.

"The other one was good though." He had noticed one big flaw with it, but she would never notice, so he didn't see the point in bringing it up. Hikari bit her lip. "You didn't like it?"

"The storyline was good, but they kept messing up one big thing over and over and over again!" she said with a sigh. "They kept getting constellations wrong! I mean, pieces is not a horse! Even Selena would know that! And Orion's belt is part of Orion, not a separate entity! And-"

"Wait!" Wizard held up a hand confused, "You… like constellations?"

"Yeah." She said, cocking her head, a habit of her's she did when confused. "I have since I was little. I know you do cause their all over your house."

"I… didn't realize that…"

She smiled her signature sad smile, the one that never reached her eyes and looked at him, "We never talked about stars so you could know." He nodded… this was true… he pondered about the fact of another star lover before he heard a chime. He glanced at his clock. 19:00! Already!

"Wow." Hikari said looking at the clock, "I guess I should get going."

Wizard looked at her, a slight feeling of sadness at the thought. He had wanted to talk more in depth about her knowledge of stars. "You don't have to yet... if you want... the stars are really clear here and I have a giant telescope..."


	9. Chapter 9: Sickness and Healing

I'm SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! But I have a nice way to make it up at the bottom if you want to look! Okay Story time… SORRY!

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 9: sickness and healing

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Hikari put her hand on the alarm clock and tried not to groan as she fumbled for the off button. She knew she had to get up now, after all she had already hit the snooze button six times. She slowly pulled her head out from under the covers to look at the time and had to stop herself from groaning again. It was 9:00, she had hit snooze way more times than she had realized. Akari was going to kill her…

Hikari sat up and put her head in her hands and the world swayed like a teeter-totter, not good. She got out of bed and made her way over to her small kitchen, and left it immediately. She had left out some onions on the table and the smell was making her sick. She decided to skip breakfast and moved around slowly getting ready.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Hikari cringed at the noise but moved over and opened the door. Akari stood in the doorway, wearing a nice pink dress, her ever present flower hair pin, a sakura necklace and a look of utter annoyance. She glared at her sister slightly before her face immediately changed to a look of concern.

"Hikari, you look awful."

"Good morning Akari, thank you for the compliment." Hikari turned around and Akari came in and blocked her path. "look, I'm sorry I overslept. I know you and Luke have Candace's wedding to go to and all, I'll get over to the farm and get stuff done I promise."

"We already took care of the animals." She placed her hand on Hikari's forehead. "you're hot!" She exclaimed.

"I know…"

Akari looked at her sister, "Bed. Now. No arguments." Akari grabbed her sister's arm and began leading her to her bed.

"I'm fine Akari."

"And I'm the pope." She pushed Hikari onto the bed. "I'll get you some p.j's to change into and you're going back to sleep. I'll be back after the wedding with medicine and stuff."

"I'm fine… stop being such a mom…." Akari froze for a moment over by the kitchen with her back to Hikari. "Akari?"

"I'm going to get some stuff for broth and vegetable juice. That's best for the flu."

"if anything this is a col-" Hikari stopped as the world went tetter-totter on her again and her stomach flipped. She sprang up and raced over to her bathroom. Akari followed her and even held her hair as she was sick. Hikari finished and sat on the tile shivering. Akari helped her up and lead her back to the bed again.

* * *

Wizard looked at the stuff on his counter and bit his lip. He hadn't made this in a long time… a VERY long time. He picked up a carrot tentatively and looked at the recipe Maya had given him. He knew it had been awhile but he didn't recall ever adding spicy peppers to Vegetable juice…

He glanced at his cabinet and sighed. He hadn't cooked much in his kitchen and some of his recipes had cobwebs. He had to scrub his mixer for 10 minutes until he felt he had removed all the dust. The only real thing he used was his pot and cutting board, because those types of recipes didn't take much work… usually he went down to the café or bar to eat. He glanced down at Maya's recipe again. He didn't trust it one bit. He would just have to make this from memory.

He glanced out his window and looked at the sky. It was a nice day out… a good day Candace and Julius had picked for their wedding. Akari had been so worried as she passed by with Luke to go there. She had told him Hikari was sick… She had almost not gone to Candace's wedding…

He glanced at the ingredients again. He would just go by memory and hoped it turned out. He would test it out before he gave it to her though. And maybe he would take her some broth to… he trusted that recipe well enough.

* * *

Hikari looked at the man standing awkwardly in her doorway with wide eyes. She couldn't believe this.

"Hikari… I tried to make you something to help you get better… it works great if you have the flu… would you like some?"

Hikari blinked in shock and nodded. Wizard handed her the juice and she went in and set it on her table. He followed her in. "you really should be lying down… walking can cause motion sickness when you have the flu." Hikari felt herself nod. She had already noticed that…. But she just couldn't take lying down even when she was as sick as she was.

"Thanks…." She sat back down on the bed and felt the world turn on her a bit. Wizard grabbed some thing else and put it on the table. "I also …. I brought you some broth…" he uncovered the bowl he had with him. "I bought it… at the inn…." Hikari went over and cautiously sniffed the air. It smelled…

She felt her face go green and swallowed to try to stop the inevitable. The soup had onions in it. The smell that she usually liked, today was horrible. Worse than rotten fish. She raced towards her bathroom again and prayed silently that Wizard would stay out in the kitchen. She felt hot from embarrassment and some part of her brain thought about her hair.

Fingers, cold against her fever, brushed against her neck and pulled her hair out of the way. Hikari finished and once again sat shivering and slightly tearful. Wizard pulled her to her feet. "Was it… the soup?" She nodded, not looking at him.

"onions…"

.He quietly lead he back to her bed. "You need to lay down…" As she got into bed Wizard saw her face was flushed. HE checked her temperature. "Have you had any medicine yet?" When she shock her head, he went over to a pack he had brought with him. He rummaged around inside and pulled out a small bottle.

"It's some medicine I take when I don't feel good… it's stronger than the cold medicine and it will knock you out and help you sleep." He held it out to her. Hikari looked at it dumbfounded. She felt a memory flooding back to her of mark. When she had last been sick… all he had done was put her in bed and call Alex over to her house, then he'd left. Why was Wizard helping her out so much?

She took the bottle and drank some. "Thank you."

….

When she woke up later she saw Wizard was still there, in her only chair next to her small T.V. that only got the weather station. He had a book in his lap and was asleep. _'how long has he been here?'_ She glanced out her window and saw the sun setting and blinked. She looked back at him. Then she scanned her house.

It was clean. Her kitchen had been cleaned up, her living room was tidy and she noticed a pile of laundry she had was folded up. She blinked in surprise and noticed her forehead felt heavy. She put her hand on her forehead and was surprised to find a cold pack on her head. She looked at the Wizard as he slept. Why would he do this for her?

* * *

.

* * *

Okay I am really sorry about how long this took! Like really sorry! And I am also kinda sorry I haven't been Wizard's point of view as much. It's going to be getting more of him now as we go on. Kay? Alright!

Now I am in a MEP on Youtube and in honor of my Fanfic and you guys reading it, I made this!

.com/watch?v=-AiU-HOywMU

It's alittle bit of foreshadowing to how Wiz is going to start feeling.


	10. Chapter 10: Age

Chapter 10: Age

* * *

Wizard blinked at the Cake Akari held out to him. He looked down at it not comprehending what it meant.

"It's for you!" Akari said smiling. "in thanks for watching my sister when she was sick." Wizard grabbed the cake and looked at it before looking at Akari.

"Would you… like to come in?"

She smiled and nodded. He moved aside and watched her enter his house. The last time she had been here was when Luke and she had visited after their wedding. He sat the cake down on his table and watched Akari look around his house. Finally she looked over t him.

"So how are you?"

He shrugged and watched her. Akari smiled a little as if she was amused. "Not very talkative today, huh Wiz?" Again he shrugged. Akari smile changed from amused to I-got-a-secret-and-I-can't-tell-you one. He raised his eyebrow.

"Is there something…wrong with not speaking?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Not one thing." She glanced around his house again. "Things look a lot lighter than when I was last in here. More…open somehow." She glanced at him. "Hey Wiz?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?" She looked at him with a much more serious expression on her face. One he hadn't seen her use much… It made her look a lot more like Hikari with it on her face.

"I don't see why not."

"Well…" She bit her lip and looked up, as if trying to choose her words. "I'm really grateful that you looked over Hikari for the last few days she's been sick but… Can I ask why?"

He blinked. "Why?"

"Yeah… Why? It's just… You always keep to yourself and well… I don't know. When you insisted you take care of her… it just seemed odd."

"Well… I wanted to help out." He thought a moment. "You were very busy this week and I knew you had a lot to do. What with being a bride's maid in Candace's wedding as well as in Maya's wedding. I also knew it'd be a hassle for you to keep coming to town with all you have to do on your farm."

"I see… "

"Also… You haven't been looking very pale and worn out recently. Hikari's worried for you… "He saw Akari get an annoyed look in her face and began to talk again before she argued (her health was not her biggest concern in life) "Also Hikari's my friend. I wanted to help her out. She's… important to me. I don't like thinking of her sick."

Akari looked at him, almost puzzled. Then she smile, pleased in some way. "That's good to know. I'm glad to hear it." She smiled bigger. "Thanks Wiz. … It's nice to know you two are friends. It… it's really nice to hear." She looked at his clock. "I suppose I should get going. I need to make a stop at the In-laws and pick up a cabinet I needed. …Hey Wizard?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that is the most I have ever heard you talk in a time period of a half hour? And it has only been 6 minutes. Usually, you only talk that much…" She shook her head. "Never mind. I'll see you later Wizard."

"Bye…" He watched Akari leave, turn around and wave before disappearing. He felt himself looking at where she had left. That farmer's visits had always been strange, but this one was by far the strangest. He moved back into his house feeling a question burning in the back of his mind.

'_When do I ever talk a lot?'_ He shrugged his shoulders and shut the door and moved over to his desk. It wasn't until he picked up his quill to finish his chart when he thought of something else. _'It...didn't hurt... seeing her didn't hurt at all…'_

* * *

Wizard walked through town grumpily as he made his way over to Gramon Mine District. He had owned his quill for nearly 25 years now and not once had it ever broken, until today. He had finally had everything down, almost perfect on the chart he had spent 2 years on, all he had needed to do was label on other constellation and he would have been done. Then of course the tip had snapped, cause ink to spatter all over the chart, ruining it.

He grumbled as he got towards the edge of town, and looked over towards the water. It was a nice day out, warm and breezy. He took a deep breath, trying to let go of all his annoyance, and listened to the sounds around him. It was almost perfectly quiet…except for the sounds of flipping pages. He looked over to where a bench was located y the water and saw Hikari there sitting down relaxing. She was reading something that looked like a catalog. She looked up suddenly, straight at him.

"Hey Wizard!" She called to him waving. He walked over to her. "How are you?"

"…irked… a quill I had broken and … ruined something…" He sighed. "25 years of writing and now it decides to break."

"Wow. That's an old quill. Was it your dad's?"

"No. It's mine…."

Hikari blinked in surprise and was silent for a moment. "yours?"

"Yes. It… always has been. I really like that one to…"

"Why not use a pen?"

"I like quills. Their traditional." She looked at him and Shrugged before looking back at her catalog.

"To each their own I guess."

"… Is Akari buying another Animal?" He asked seeing sheep all over the catalog.

"I hope so! My birthday is next week and she keeps asking what I want… well I can't think of anything so I figured an animal would be good."

"Your… birthday?"

"uh-huh," She said distractedly. "she rolled her eyes. "And she keeps suggesting cold and flu medicine."

Wizard smiled. "Akari likes birthdays."

"Yeah… she does… I wonder if she'd get me a goat... or maybe I should stick with something else."

"What… can I get you?" Wizard asked looking at her.

"nothing. I don't really care about my birthday to much… I like celebrating others, but not really my own. It… just isn't a big deal. Akari though, she always tries to make it one, but if you try anything for her she says." Hikari cleared her throat and imitate her sister's voice, "whatever. I don't really care too much."

"So … she's like you…"

Hikari stopped and looked at him before smiling sheepishly. "Yeah. I guess she is… you know something funny? People around here assume I'm younger than Akari. Actually I'm older by two years."

"So your turning 23? When?"

Hikari looked at him intently, "The 16th... Hey Wizard? How old are you?"

"…old…" She raised an eyebrow. "Very… old… I lost count after my 98th birthday… estimation would probably be… 145… or 154…"

Hikari looked forward, shock all over her face. "I see… when is it?"

"… I…" The wizard thought back. "I … can't remember… I haven't celebrated it in so long… I don't know… It was in summer though… I think…"

"you honestly don't know?"

Wizard frowned deeply, "I honestly don't know…."

Hikari looked down. "I see… It must be lonely… being a Wizard…"

He looked at her and saw her face was sad. "It…can indeed be…"

* * *

.

* * *

SORRY! SOOOOO SORRY! I AM A MILLION TIMES SORRY! THIS TOOK SO FREAKING LONG! T-T

I have been very busy and have not had time for a whole lot. I hadn't even played Harvest Moon for almost a month's time until yesterday… *daydreams* … WAIT! I WAS SAYING SORRY!

SORRY! SORRY! And did I mention? SORRY!

I will be quicker about posting these chapters now that some of the stuff taking up time is over and done. Like this thing I am in called forensic. NOT CSI! It's dramatic and speech competition. But anyway yeah. More chapters and starting next one… hehehehehehe


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday

Chapter 11: Birthday

* * *

.

* * *

The bag felt lighter than he expected. He glanced into the small blue bag at the delicate object resting there. Hopefully she would like it… but what did he know about picking this kind of thing out? Maybe he should have asked Akari for ideas…

Wizard sighed and looked at the cart he taken over to the Mining district and decided against going that way again. The ride over had been fast, bumpy and very high up. Insanely high. He wondered about the people who rode in it frequently. Something had to be working wrong in their heads. He sighed and moved forward down the road to Starlit farm. He'd need to be careful to avoid her though.

"WIZARD!" He turned around and saw Akari come racing towards him from the Carpenter shop waving her arms. "WIZ! HEY!" She skidded to a stop in front of him and smiled up at him. "Hey!"

"….you…spend too much time…with your husband…"

"Huh?" Akari blinked confused and titled her head to the side. "Why do you say that?" she looked like a puppy doing that.

He shrugged, "You're very… hyper today…. And kind of pale…"

She smiled, "Being plae makes me like Luke?"

"…No. Being Hyper does… you look tired… you should rest more…" In fact Akari looked exshauted.

"Eh. I suppose. I need your help!" She grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the general store. He gripped the bag in his hand tighter to keep from dropping it. "Hikari's birthday is today, and she has been following me all day! Something about trying to stop me from planning a party… only problem is I can't pick up her gift either."

"Do you need me to get it?"

"Please go to the Tailor's and take the thing to the shed at my house. I keep all the farming stuff there and she hates farming. Ranching is her thing… but can you also meet Kevin and Yuuki later? They are planning her party and need help! I need to keep going on odd ball chores and make sure she follows me."

"Why do this?"

"Cause I know she secretly loves it. … Um…" Akari glanced at him, do you know if she has any other friends besides you, Kevin and Yuuki?"

"… Maya… she talks to Maya…."

Akari nodded. "Good to know she at least has two new friends…. I got to go… I'll see you later!" She winked at him and slightly louder said, "Sorry Wizard I gotta go, got stuff to pick up. Did you know today was Hikari's birthday!" She smiled even bigger, "I love her so much! I want to make this day special for her!" Then she took off. Wizard blinked in surprise… she was a good actor…

* * *

Wizard Sat behind the couch with Luke smiling at him "When they walk in we are going to jump up and shout' SUPRISE!"

"SHHHHHHHHH!" the room buzzed around them.

"why?" Wizard asked.

"Cause that's how surprise parties work."

Maya looked over from by the curtain, "Akari's coming with Hikari!"

"this is it people!" Yuuki said excitedly.

The door opened slowly and Wizard listened to Akari, "You've been following me all day! Are you satisfied now?"

"no cause I haven't seen your husband, the twins, Wizard or-"

"SURPRISE!" Yuuki, Kevin, Luke, Maya, Selena all jumped up. Luke looked down, "Oops forgot one!" He pulled wizard up.

"…Surprise…"

Hikari blinked and looked around at all the things laid out around her. Luke and Maya had gone all out in decorating and the place looked like it was ready for the New Year's festival. Hikari looked at everyone and said "guys really-"

"Come on Onii-san!" Akari said grabbing her hand. "we all wanted to have a party for you! Please stay and enjoy it? Even Wizard left his house for you!"

Hikari looked over at him and Wizard felt himself blush and look down. "H-happy birthday…"

Hikari glanced around her and looked at her sister. "...where's the cake?"

* * *

Hikari looked at the Wizard as he left the house that night. It hadn't really been her style, she preferred sit down dinners, but it had been fun despite all that. She had gotten a new Blue dress from her sister that was really cute, a hair ribbon to go with it from Luke, a Cookbook from Maya, and the twins had bought her a new and bigger TV, which got more than just the weather.

She smiled and looked down at her wrist. Wizard had gotten her the best thing. An Amethyst bracelet. Light yet sturdy. It was gorgeous. She gripped the box in her hand.

Now it was his turn.

* * *

Wizard strode away from the house massaging his temples. It had been so loud in there. Everyone talking all at once, the music going and the horrible singing of "happy birthday" only Akari and Luke had been in pitch. He sighed and looked down, it would have been worth it if only he knew Hikari had fun… but he didn't.

The whole night she had sat with her small, sad, polite smile, telling everyone thank you and yes and occasionally "Shut up Yuuki." Other than that he hadn't really seen anything. And his gift! All she had done was stare at it! He should of listened to Julius and gotten the Lapis Lazul ring after all….

"WIZARD! WIZARD WAIT UP!" He turned around and saw Hikari running towards him. "Wizard wait!"

"…yes?"

Hikari reached him and smiled at him… a real smile… a big one… "I wanted to say thank you. You're gift… it was exactly right… I mean, I wanted a bracelet and it is so wonderful…"

Wizard just stared speechless.

"but now, it's your turn."

"My…turn?"

She nodded and handed him a small box. "you said your birthday was in summer right? Well how about we share mine? Happy 146th or 156th birthday!" She smiled at him sweetly. "I hope you like it…"

He stared back dumbly. Finally he glanced down at the small box in his hands. "For me? …. For my birthday?"

"Yeah… for you…"

He looked at her and smiled back. Carefully he opened the box. Inside was a pendant. It was a small circle with a gem…no two gems. Half the circle was Peridot and the other was amber. They each lay there sparkling.

I thought it would match you better…. You're eyes are their color and all…"

"thank you…"

Hikari smiled again at him, "you're welcome." They looked at each other for a moment before Hikari looked back towards the house. "I should probably go back inside… happy birthday Wizard…"

"Happy birthday Hikari…"

He watched her go back to the house, and look back at him. She blushed seeing him watching and quickly went inside. He just stared on. '_I have a birthday'_ He blushed and looked down. He felt strangly happy.

"You know-" He spun around and saw Akari standing next to him by her barn. "That's first time I've seen her smile that much in a long time. Thank you Wizard… You being her friend… it's changing her life… I haven't seen her this way since before I moved here."

"Like what?"

"Happy… I haven't seen her actually happy."

"…" Wizard looked back at the house. In the window he saw Hikari, she still had a faint trace of the smile on her face. "Why has she not been?"

"Her old boyfriend…. He wasn't good for her. It started off all honky dory… but then things got tough… and eventually she caught him cheating on her…" Akari looked down, "I'm sure there's more to it but… she won't tell me…" Akari looked up at Wizard.

"I'm glad she met you though. Thanks to you she's begun to heal."

Wizard looked down at the small pendant in his hand, "Thanks to her…So have I."


	12. Chapter 12: Time to Move On

Before I start… is anyone even reading these? I haven't had any comments in a long time and well, it's making me worried. I mean, are people reading but it's too sucky to say anything? Are people reading it and loving it, but just don't say? Or is no one besides myself reading this story? So please can you comment every now and then to let me know? Cause honestly, it's driving me nuts not knowing! (even if you dislike let me know so I can fix it!)

* * *

Chapter 12: Time to move on

* * *

Wizard looked over at his door as Hikari walked into his house with another small, real smile on her face. He felt his heart beat slightly faster as he watched her… he wondered if hers ever beat faster too.

"Hey Wizard!" Hikari said happily as she sat down on his chair. "How are you today?"

"Pretty good. How are you?"

"Not bad. I took all the animals over to the track today, except fluffy cause she pregnant, and raced them. It was fun. Luke rode Oreo and kept beating me… Akari wasn't feeling the best so she watched and Renee rode Flash."

"Akari is sick?"

Hikari shrugged, "We don't know. She won't see the doc and keeps insisting she just has a cold… which she probably does. How are you?"

"… fine… I am working on the chart…." Wizard looked at Hikari and gulped. It was now or never. "Actually tomorrow night the stars are supposed to be really clear, and there might even be a late summer metor shower." Wizard glanced out the window nervously.

"I was wondering… would you… would you want to go with me there? And maybe get dinner first at the Brass Bar?"

"Um… like a date?" Hikari asked. Wizard gulped. He and Hikari had done small thing before like star gazing and some days dinner, but not both at the same time or while there were shooting stars. He was nervous. 1 46 or 155 years old and he had never been on an actual date before.

"Yes… like a…date…."

* * *

Hikari stared at the wizard dumbfounded. He had asked her out? He had asked her out? She felt her cheeks grow warm and a felt herself fighting the urge to smile. He had asked her out…

' _I… I want to go… _'she thought surprised, '_I honestly want to go… '_

Hikari started to smile, and stopped. _'_ _I want to go but… I still haven't told anyone about… can I ever forget that? Will I ever move on from him? would it be fair to Wizard if I dated him knowing i haven't fully moved on? How can I except to move on when I haven't even told Akari about what happened?'_

* * *

Wizard waited patiently as Hikari sat there for a moment considering the idea. At one point she smiled then stopped, looking sad and confused. Wizard felt his heart start to sink but before it had gone down too far Hikari smiled again and looked up at him.

"Sure. It's sounds like fun!" She smiled at him happily. "I would love to Wizard!"

He smiled and felt his entire body relax. "Great… um… shall we meet at the bar at… 6?"

"Sounds good!" Hikari smiled at him before looking at the door. "I was only going to quickly stop in. I need to go get some cold medicine for Akari… I'll see you tomorrow Wizard."

"I'll see you… tomorrow…" He watched as Hikari walked out the door, as it closed behind her he felt his face break into a wide grin. He had never done this before, but he was looking forward to it. He sat down at his desk and picked up his quill. Tomorrow could not come fast enough.

* * *

Hikari walked back to Luke and Akari's bracing herself for what she had to do. If she was ever going to e happy she had to move past mark and onto something real. For he to move on… she was going to take Akari up on her offer to talk anytime… She needed to tell Akari about What had really happened between her and Mark.


	13. Chapter 13: Free

Chapter 13: Free

* * *

.

* * *

"Hikari!" She turned and saw Mark walking slowly toward her, she smiled and felt her face flush as he came up. "Walk with me."

"S-sure." She walked next to him as they continued down the path towards the beach were their houses. "So how was your day?"

"Eck. Blue is a brat. He yelled at me because apparently I was brushing against the grain or something stupid like that. Like they care. How about you?"

Hikari frowned at her boyfriend slightly. "Not bad… I hung out with Yuuki and Kevin and I got a letter from Akari… She likes Harmonica town a lot…" She glanced at the ground frowning. Her sister had moved away almost a year ago to start her own farm, she had offered Hikari a spot but she had Mark to "think of.

"So how is that boyfriend of hers… uh… L… Duke?" He saw her confused look and thought. "Luke?"

"He's good… she enjoys him a lot…" Hikari felt a pang in her chest. After their parents had dumped them in this town to 'travel' around the world Akari had wanted to run a farm, which couldn't happen living in a place where 3 existed. Now Mark wanted to leave and start his own ranch somewhere called Sunshine Island.

"I went to the Carpenter's today… got some of things I needed… I also went to the blacksmiths too…" Mark smirked and looked at Hikari. "I'm kind of hungry what about you?"

"Kind of. I got a new recipe today along with Akari's letter! Vegetable curry! Why don't we go to my house and I can make us some?"

Mark scowled, "Really? Are you trying to be funny?"

Hikari frowned, "No… I don't think so."

"I mean, you know I don't like veggies, at ALL! And I what if I was going to ask you out to eat or over to my place. You really need to let the guy finish speaking before you just say stuff."

"o-oh… I'm sorry."

Mark scoffed, "Whatever, just think sometimes, it isn't hard." Hikari nodded and looked down. Mark was having a mood again today… one moment he would be so happy and the next. Why couldn't she be better at knowing what he wanted?

"hey babe, let's go to your place and have something."

Hikari nodded but bit her lip, "Didn't you have something else planned?"

Mark looked at her confused, "No. Why the heck would you think I did?"

* * *

Mark looked out Hikari's window, "You know Hikari I've been thinking…. You are some chick you know?"

Hikari looked over from the sink at Mark. "How so?"

"Well, you cook, clean, do farm work really well… I'm leaving a season. It's going to be really lonely not knowing any of the other Islanders." He looked at her. "You're planning on staying here and… I don't want you to."

Hikari came over to the table. "There aren't any jobs for me there."

"Well, I've heard of a newly starting ranch that could use you. I hear a new guy is running it, pretty hansom fellow. I also hear he has a house big enough for two."

Hikari looked at Mark, her mouth opening a little. "Mark, I can't move in with you, it wouldn't be… people will talk."

"Not if we get married." Hikari looked at him, trying to see if he was being serious. "Hikari, I can't start off all by myself. I need someone to help me. I need you there with me, I want you by my side, as my wife. Say yes, please."

Hikari stared at him her mouth open. She felt tears in her eyes as she looked at Mark. "Okay…"

"Okay?"

"Yes…"

Mark smiled. "Cool." He leaned over and kissed Hikari softly. "Thanks Hikari…it means a lot that you'll be with me." She nodded happily. " I suppose we should talk to the Mayor." He glanced at the clock. "Ah, but that will have to wait until tomorrow."

"How come? I'm sure Theodore will happily talk with us tonight!" She glanced over at a picture on her wall, "I need to write Akari! She'll be so happy!"

"Ya… hey" Mark looked at her. "Let's not tell people right away? Why not wait until…until Akari gets here? As a surprise?"

"Sure mark! But why can't we talk to Theodore?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "I have a meeting if you must know. Gosh, you are so freaking nosy some days." He grabbed his jacket, "I need to meet with…uh, Ann about a mayo maker and see if she can ship one to the Island… look Hikari." He came over and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow…. What's that box?"

Hikari turned around in her seat to see a blue box behind her. "Oh it's some of my books… I was getting them out to sort to see if I have anything the library would want."

Mark scowled, "those things are a waste of time Hikari, I told you how I dislike books. I don't even know why you bother with those stupid things. Look I got to go kay? I'm going to be late."

"Wait you just proposed! We still have things to talk about…can't this meeting wait?"

"No." mark scowled, "Don't be so bossy Hikari, a good wife would never boss her man around."

"Oh… I'll see you tomorrow… I'm sorry Mark…"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Hikari looked at the small brown wallet in her hand. She knew Mark would miss this when he saw it was gone. She smiled as she walked to his house, maybe when she got there she could make herb cookies and apologize for upsetting him earlier. She hated making him upset. She glanced at her watch. It was 8:00 now. Surely he would be done soon with his meeting. Wouldn't it be a great surprise when he got home and saw his fiancée waiting for him? A small taste of the future.

She smiled to herself and kept walking. _'Surely this is the start of something great!_' She hummed a small merry tune to herself and kept walking down the path, Mark's green house came into view. When she got there she let herself in and made her way to the kitchen.

It wasn't until she was getting out the flour that she heard a strange noise. It sounded weird… like something eating… and heavy breathing. Hikari tensed and grabbed a pan off the stove. She held her breath as she walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She could hear a slight panting now as she moved towards the living room. She was about to go in when she heard a voice.

"Oh man,I'm going to miss you on the island" Hikari froze in place. That was Mark's voice…

"So why not take me with you?" Hikari felt her eyes grow wide. That one was Dia's voice.

"Simple, you're too delicate for rough farm work that it takes to start a farm. I don't want you getting sick. I'll call for you later when things have settled down."

She heard Dia's voice again, "And Hikari?" She stiffened.

"I proposed but have her waiting to tell. I'll postpone it. Say we should wait till we move, till we get more settled, then I'll drop her. By then I'm sure I can break it off cleanly enough and get her to move onto someone new. And I'll come and get you and We'll be together before Gina can stop it, like she would here."

Hikari felt her heart drop to her stomach, somewhere in her mind she registered the weird eating sound she now knew was kissing, but she couldn't focus on it. He was using her! He was playing her like a game of monopoly! He didn't love her, he didn't want to marry her, and he only wanted her around to do the heavy lifting and as a cover to avoid Gina's disapproving looks. How many times had Gina said she didn't trust him? Or Kevin, Yuuki and Akari? As many times as she had ignored them.

Slowly, mechanically she moved into the room, into view. She saw Dia and Mark pull apart immediately and look at her worried. She saw Dia's hair was all messed up and Mark's shirt was unbuttoned.

"Hikari!"

Hearing him say the her name made her tense. She always had looked forward to him, to seeing him and having him say her name…. Now… Rage, pure rage, came spilling out of her. Her grip tightened on the pan for only an instant until it left her hand flying towards him, it hit the wall with a responding CRACK!

Dia screamed a little as it hit and Mark stayed rooted in place. Hikari looked at him for a moment the anger still bubbling… then it began to vanish and waves of hurt began to wash over her. She looked down unable to look at him anymore. She turned around quickly and moved towards the door. The moment she got outside she was running, as hard and as fast as she could. She didn't pay any attention to where, she just ran.

She ran and ran, trying to forget what she saw, trying to outrun the pain behind her. Finally she stopped seeing the mountain wall in front of her. She looked at the towering rock and felt the tears begin to leak out. She dropped to her knees and cried, she cried and cried.

She heard someone behind her and whipped around to see Kevin, Yuuki, Tina an Kurt all standing there looking worried. Yuuki stepped over to her. "Hikari? Are you-"

"You…You were all…all right." She chocked out between sobs. "He…was with…Dia… He and her…." She buried her face in her hands, unable to take the shame of looking at them. She felt someone come down and wrap their arms around her. Then another person. She knew it was the twins.

"it's okay Hikari, you've got us."

"He's a jack Hikari. We've got you."

She cried harder and harder. They had her, but he was gone, it was all a lie, he lied to her, he used her, all a lie…. She grabbed onto the two and clung to them as if that would keep her together. Somewhere deep inside she felt thankful that no one knew about the proposal. That was one embarrassment she could be spared.

* * *

Hikari looked out at the deck. Kevin and Yuuki stood there waiting for her, waiting to go meet Akari the day before her wedding. How close had she herself been to this day? _'Yeah, I had been close but it was all a lie._' Tears began to fall harder again

"Hey Hikari?" Kevin poked his head in.

"G-Go… I'll b-be fine… I d-don't want her to see me like t-this." Kevin moved to walk in but Yuuki reached over and grabbed him.

"Let her be. It's alright Hikari, take your time." He looked in sadly at her as he left.

* * *

(Present)

Akari looked down at the cup of Tea she had in her hands, not looking at Hikari. Hikari just patiently waited as Akari processed everything she had told her. Somehow she had a feeling Akari was disappointed in her. She had let her down somehow. "Hey Akari… I'm" She stopped as she saw a tear roll down her sister's face, followed by another and another. "Akari!"

"I'm sorry! I don't mean t-to cry." She said looking up at her sister, her chocolate eyes shining. "I just…When I think of all the hurt you had to keep inside for so long…" She looked down again and more tears fell. "Hikari…Oh my Hikari…"

Hikari watched her sister and felt something spark inside her, tears of her own welling up. "I'm so sorry for not speaking to you Akari I just…couldn't."

Akari looked at her sister and threw her arms around her. Hikari wrapped her arms around her and patted her back, tears of sadness for the pain she caused Akari coming to her eyes.

Luke looked in from the bedroom at the two sisters. He smiled a little and looked at the window. Akari could now stop worrying about her sister, some of her stress would go away now. He could see it and he knew Akari would too.

Hikari was free of Mark, free to move on at last.


	14. Chapter 14: Shooting Stars

_**Chapter 14: Shooting Stars**_

Hikari watched the Wizard as she walked towards the bar. She saw him standing there looking nervous and perplexed about something… she had butterflies… After all this was their first date… she looked down and took a deep breath before moving towards Wizard.

"Hey…"

"Hello…. I thought we might…. Go on a picnic before the stars come out… " He glanced down by his feet. She looked at his feet and saw a small picnic basket sitting there, a small blanket draped over it. She looked back at him and felt a small glow inside. He had obviously put a lot of thought into this.

"I mean… if you would rather eat here… like we agreed…. We can…"

"I think a picnic is a good idea." Hikari said looking at him. "I think it's really sweet you cooked for me…" She smiled and looked down slightly nervous. The wizard was not a bad chef, but he was out of practice. Some things he had made before that she had tried had been really good and others… they reminded her of Kathy's cakes and Maya's soups.

"Shall we… head over to the church… there is a nice spot to see… all the stars…"

Hikari nodded, "Let's go…"

* * *

Wizard set down the blanket on the small ledge next to the stairs going down by the cemetery intently, making sure it was completely smooth before laying out any f the food. Hikari watched him for a moment before sitting down to help him out. It was quiet as they worked. Hikari glanced at the food he had prepared and saw thermos of coffee and café de latte, both of their favorites. She also saw some rice balls, vegetable sandwiches and blueberry pie… all of her favorite dishes.

Hikari glanced at wizard happily, no one had ever done anything like this for her before, it made her very happy. Finally everything was set up. Wizard handed her the Café de latte and a sandwich.

"Thank you…" She slowly took a bite and felt relieved as she tasted the crisp vegetables. Wizard looked at her.

"Do you… like it?"

"Uh-huh." She handed him half of her sandwich. "It's really good." Hey Wizard? When will the Meteor shower begin?"

"In about... 10 minutes…"

Hikari blinked. "So soon? It's only 19:00!"

"I originally miscalculated the time… So I made this… I figured you would prefer this to rushed eating…"

"I do…." She looked up at the sky. "Hey Wizard can I ask you a question?"

"…yes…"

"How did you know there would be a shower tonight? I asked everyone else and no one heard a thing about one."

"…I am a Wizard…" He looked up at the night sky. "I watch the sky… I see things others may not notice… I know…"

Hikari looked at him awestruck for a moment, realizing for the first time how he really was more mature than her. _'I suppose being alive 150 some odd years does that to you.'_ She glanced up at the sky feeling a hundred questions burning on the tip of her tongue. How did it feel to be a wizard? How long did he train? Was he happy as one? Did he have to go by Wizard? Why was he so interested in her? A normal human girl, A normal broken human girl?

"Look." Wizard said pointing up at the sky. Hikari turned her head towards where he was pointing and saw a single star race across the sky. She held her breath as it disappeared from view. Suddenly another appeared, and another, followed by another. Soon the entire sky was lit up with the shooting stars. Hikari couldn't tear her eyes off of the sky s the stars raced across the sky.

"make…a wish." Wizard's voice said slowly. Hikari glanced at him for a second then back up at the sky. She quickly closed her eyes. She opened them back up to see the sky still full for another brief second.

And then it was over.

Hikari looked around sadly, "Is that…it?" Wizard nodded, 'But it was so short… only a couple of minutes…"

"Someone once said that beauty… is fleeting…"

Hikari looked over at him sadly, "I suppose so…" She reached over and grabbed a rice ball and bit in with a crunch. She looked at the Wizard who was watching her. She hid her disgust and continued to eat it, pretending to have not notice him watching her.

"Is it… good?"

Hikari smiled at him, "Mm-hmm." _'More coffee please!'´she looked back up at the sky as she continued to eat the rice ball._

"Thank you… Hikari…" She looked back at Wizard confused. "Thank you…. For coming…. I really enjoyed this…. Spending time like this…" He looked back up at the sky. "I enjoyed sharing this experience with you…"

Hikari blushed and looked down, "I'm sure you say that to all the pretty girls…"

"…I have never been to a Meteor shower with another person before…" Hikari looked over at him.

"Never? Not with anyone?"

"… Does a cat count?"

Hikari shook her head, "No…"

"Then…no… I don't really enjoy people to much… most are not … truly honest…." He smiled a little, "Like you and your sister…"

Hikari looked down again blushing harder. "Hey Wizard…"

"Yes?"

She looked at him ashamed, "The rice balls were terrible."


	15. Chapter 15: What's in a name?

**_Chapter 15: What's in a Name?_**

* * *

Yes it's a cheesy title. Deal.

* * *

Hikari looked up from where she stood brushing Tabby to see Wizard walk into the barn. She smiled, happy to see him. "Hey Wizard! What's up?"

"…" He looked around him uncomfortable. "I came to… pick you up…"

Hikari blushed a little bit, she couldn't help it. She just found it so cute that he was so sweet. "Thanks… but I'm not quite done here yet. I have to finish weeding and gathering crops."

Wizard looked up surprised, "You aren't done yet? It's… 11:15."

Hikari blushed, "I'm kind of out of practice with farming. I couldn't find the water can, and then I accidentally pulled up some of Akari's flowers by accident and had to plant new ones. Plus she added like 15 more plots this season…" Hikari blushed harder. "I keep taking breaks to work with the animals."

Wizard looked at her and smiled, "Would you like… me to help?"

"No that's okay, I mean, I'm fine." She sighed, "I guess I didn't fully understand what I signed up for when I agreed to do all the work this morning while Luke took Akari to the Clinic."

"How did she take the surprise visit?"

Hikari smiled, "Luke owes her big time. And he's sleeping on the couch tonight…and they don't own a couch."

"She was… less than pleased."

Hikari nodded looking amused. "My sis has never liked the doctor. She had a pretty bad experience when she was five. She stepped on some glass and had to go to the ER. The doctor didn't give her enough pain killers while he was taking out the glass and putting in stitches. Ever since then she has a fear of white coats."

"…Poor Jin."

Hikari looked around, "I'm all set in here. I'm going to go out and finish up, and then we can leave for lunch."

Wizard followed her out looking around to see how much she had done. He watched her go over to the Pumpkins and began collecting. He saw that she also had Trees to Olives and coffee beans off of. He made his way over and saw a basket by the trees.

"Wizard! It's fine, I can get them!"

"I want to help… my girlfriend…" He said as he began to pick the olives off the tree. He saw Hikari blush as he watched her from the corner of his eye. They had been dating for only two weeks and neither of them had quite adjusted to the terms yet.

"Thanks… hey Wizard? We're dating and all… right?"

"…yes…"

"So…um… can I know your name? I feel weird referring to you as Wizard all the time… and I don't know… I just…"

Wizard turned and looked at her. "My name?" he stopped and thought. "You won't believe me."

"Why? Is it some silly name like Eustace or Alfred?" She smiled, "Because those don't really fit you. Edmund does… or Greg… Wizard?"

He looked at the ground listening as she talked, slightly amused. "No, that isn't why… I can't fully remember it…"

"Huh?"

Wizard smiled at her warmly. "I remember my nickname but not my full name…. I was very little… when my parents died…I became an orphan… and people only called me by my nickname… then when they figured out… what I am… my master only called me wizard…"

"… I'm so sorry…" Hikari said looking away from him. "It must be tough…"

"Not really… my name isn't that important."

"Losing your parents…" Wizard looked down.

"I cannot remember them well… only… foggy images… so it's fine… I feel worse for… Yuuki and Kevin… they remember theirs."

Hikari frowned, "That must make it harder though… not remember…"

Wizard looked at her frowning. _'How can she tell that? How can she read me so well?'_ "It's fine."

They worked in silence for a few minutes. Hikari moved on to weeding and Wizard moved to the coffee tree.

"So… what was it?"

"Huh?" Wizard asked looking at Hikari.

Hikari continued to work, not looking at him. "Your nickname… what was it?"

"…" Wizard looked down at the ground. He could feel the reply on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. It had been so long since anyone had called him that… It wouldn't feel right hearing it. He had not even thought of it for so long…

"I…It's…"

"It's okay." She looked at him. "If you can't me because I'm not a Wizard or something that's fine… I understand…" She smiled lightly. "I can tell it's hard for you… I won't force you to say it."

"Hikari…"

RING! RING! RING!

Hikari and Wizard jumped as the phone in the house rang. Collie raced around the yard barking at the sudden noise. Hikari muttered an 'excuse me' and raced into the house to get it. Wizard looked up at the olives left on the tree and muttered a spell making them all fall into the basket, including a couple of not quite ripe ones. He moved toward the house and heard Hikari speaking on the phone.

"It went well then? ….. Okay so did Jin say what was causing you to feel so icky? … What was it? … Why later?" Hikari looked at the wizard confused. "You don't want to say on the phone…. Hikari are you okay? … You sound ready to cry… well when will…. At the carpentry?" Wizard saw her give the phone a look like it was covered in cheese. "Well, Wizard is here… um okay… sure… Kay… bye." Hikari hung up the phone looking perplexed.

"What… was it?"

"She wouldn't say. She sounded like she was close to tears… or ready to bust a gut, you can't really tell over the phone with her." She looked at the clock. "Wizard how hungry are you?"

"Nothing too unmanageable."

"Would you mind coming with me to the carpentry? For who knows what reason Hikari wants us both to go there."

Wizard nodded. "I see no problem with this.

* * *

Hikari watched as Kevin and his girlfriend Selena walked up to the carpentry with Yuuki close behind them. "Hey guys." Yuuki said. "Anyone know what's up?"

Bo and Dale shock their heads. "No clue." Bo said. "We're just as confused as the rest of you."

Hikari fidgeted, "Do you guys think Akari's okay? I mean… basically they just called their entire family together…"

Wizard placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her. "I'm sure she is fine…"

Yuuki came over to Wizard, "Hey can't you do hocus-pocus and see what is going on? I man cast a spell or something?"

"Magic… is not something to be overused… or abused…"

Yuuki sighed, "Jeesh, you sound like her…"

"…? Who?"

"Hey Guys!" Akari yelled as she and Luke walked up to them. "Glad you guys all came."

"Akari? Luke? Is everything okay?" Dale asked looking at his son concerned.

"Great! Fantastic! Amazing!" Luke said beaming. He looked ready to laugh. Akari giggled and blushed.

"Everything's fine… better than fine." Akari blushed and looked down giggling again.

"What's up?" Kevin asked looking at the two.

"Weeeellll…." Akari began to giggle again. "Luke I just-"

Luke suddenly let out a loud whoop and picked up Akari spinning her around. "WE'RE PARENTS! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I'M A DAD!" Akari laughed as she hugged his neck.

Everyone stood still for a moment then Dale whooped too. "Are you serious? I'm a grandpa?"

Akari nodded still being held in Luke's arms. "Yep! Bo, Kevin, Yuuki you're all uncles! Hikari you're an Aunt!" She giggled and buried her face into Luke's neck blushing crazily. Dale raced up and gave them a bear hug. Selena squealed.

"I'm… and aunt…" Hikari said blinking. She looked at Wizard who nodded. "An Aunt? Me? My baby sis is…." Suddenly she laughed and raced over to Akari, who was finally being set down, and almost tackled her as she hugged her. "MY BABY SIS IS PREGNANT!"

* * *

Wizard watched the couple as they were congratulated over and over as people around the district came up after hearing all the yelling. He watched everyone grinning excitedly and happily. He smiled as well, though he felt mildly confused.

He had never been around a pregnant couple before, or even a baby. He didn't understand the excitement… it was a new life… they were becoming a family… it was exciting but… why? Why did he feel so elated for them? Why was he happy too?

He eventually congratulated the new couple and him and Hikari eventually made their way toward the cart to get into town quickly for a fast lunch. As they walked Hikari babbled on and on about the baby. Finally he stopped her.

"How do… how do babies make so much happiness even before they are born? How does it work? I do not understand…"

Hikari smiled and hugged his arm. "In a way an infant is has it owns magic. They are pure from the moment of birth. Clean, pure and harmless. Love in it's simplest package… a couple receiving that love… it just makes everyone happy."

"I see…" He looked up at the sky. "I am… very happy for them…"

"Me too. I can't believe it! It's so amazing!" She smiled again.

"you have… changed a lot in the past few weeks… you are… more open… and smile more."

Hikari blushed, "I was able to let go of a lot of crap in my life… in a way it's thanks to you…"

"… Gale."

"huh?" Hikari looked at him confused. "What was that?"

"Gale… my name is Gale…"


	16. Chapter 16: Visitor

**_Chapter 16: Visitor  
_**

Hikari sat uneasily at the table as all the girls talked casually about things. This was her first time involved in one of these "Girl days" Akari and Luna always threw and to be honest, she would have preferred going to the swamp with Wizard collecting toadstools after all.

"So Hikari how is your and Wizard's relationship going?" Selena asked suddenly looking at her curiously.

"Yeah, I'm kind of curious myself." Kathy said. "I mean, you and your sister are the only people he's ever associated himself with!"

Hikari looked at all the girls uneasily, "Um… It's going well." She fidgeted. "Um…"

Maya looked at her now, "What's he like as a boyfriend?"

"He's nice and sweet… he's, well he's great." She smiled slightly, "the best guy I've ever dated. He treats me like I'm the most precious thing in the world and like I'm smart … and he calls me beautiful every day." Hikari looked out the window almost dreamily. "He told me he would tell me that every day until I could see what he sees."

Hikari looked back at the girls and saw a lot of dumbstruck faces looking back at her. Akari looked ready to cry. "What?"

"Hikari…." Akari said thickly. "If you love me… marry this guy."

"AKARI!"

Renee nodded in agreement, "I don't think I ever considered the Wizard to be such a sweetheart before."

Kathy looked out the window, "I think you two would be a perfect match."

Luna and Candace both just smiled at her.

* * *

Wizard looked at his crystal ball slightly irritated. He could tell something big was coming, but what he had no idea. No matter what he did he could not see what it was

Again he tried casting his spell to see. All he saw was the town's people heart levels. He cursed in frustration and threw both hands down onto the table boiling inside _'what is wrong with me_!' He moved over to his sofa and took a deep breath. Lately he had been feeling emotions stronger than ever, though why he didn't know. It made him irritated and slightly grumpy to think about.

He took another deep breath; there was no point in getting all bent out of shape over this. If he calmly thought over his training with master then surely he would find an explanation. Carefully he thought over his crystal ball training, surprised to find his memories of that time were fading. He felt a wave of sadness engulf him before he shook the feeling. He thought over what he could until he finally remembered Master's warning.

Wizard you must be careful of trying to look into your own future. No being is allowed to know of their own future, trying to do so will require a great amount of energy and a very powerful magic aura. Usually two magical beings are needed for the spell. Even then the task could end up killing both beings. If you try to look at something you do not know you are involved in, you will not see it no matter how you try but will not lose any energy. Only hearts are always open to you."

He leaned back and looked up at his ceiling. It was very probable he was involved in upcoming events, but the thought unsettled him in many ways due to the fact he had been try to see Hikari's future.

* * *

Pascal looked at the young man riding on the boat. He was looking at the town coming into view not blinking or moving.

"So young fella, why you going to Harmonica town?"

The boy looked over at Pascal for a moment, "I have some… old friends I wanted to visit. They moved here not too long ago."

"By any chance would it be the Twins, Akari and Hikari?"

"You know them?"

Pascal smiled as he pulled out his pipe and began to light it. "Sure do! They are good kids. And Hikari," the boy seemed to become tense, "You okay sonny?"

"Yeah… you were saying?"

"Well, Hikari sure has changed recently. She was so… depressed when she got here but now, well she's all smiles!" Pascal smiled. "So why are you visiting anyway? Just a friendly chat or a business trip?"

The young man laughed and turned towards Pascal smiling, "I guess you could call it that."

Pascal surveyed the boy in front of him, "what was your name again?"

* * *

Luke stretched as he made his way towards home from in town. _'by now the party should be done.'_ Luke looked at the stuff he had gotten and smiled. '_Boy, won't Akari be surprised!'_ Luke had taken the liberty of buying a lot of baby stuff today. Most of it was pink and purple in the hopes of a girl.

He smiled and tried not to jump at the idea of being a dad, '_after all dads have to be serious_' he thought to himself. '_no time for silly stuff…'_ Luke smiled as he thought about holding the baby. "Oh screw it. YAHOO!" Luke jumped up and pounded his fist into the air, accidentally sending baby clothes everywhere. A blonde tourist looked at him as he bent down to pick everything up.

"Do you need a hand?" he asked coming over.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Luke said as he threw stuff into the bag. The guy picked up a pair of pink socks and smiled.

"I take it you're expecting a girl."

Luke blushed as he grabbed a dress, "Actually we don't know yet. I just really want ti to be a girl. And I figured," he said defensively as the stranger raised an eyebrow, "That since me and my wife both want a big family, even if we don't use it now we will eventually."

The guy chuckled, "makes sense. So where is your wife? Home making supper I take it?" The guy handed him the last pair of barrets.

"No, having a day off after running the farm." Luke wasn't sure why but this guys comment, as innocent as it seemed, rubbed him the wrong way. He began walking home and the visitor followed him.

"A farm? I have a friend here who runs a farm who lives around here."

"Really?" Luke asked, "That's cool who is it?"

"Her name is Akari."

Luke blinked in surprise, "Really?" he nodded, "NO WAY! That's my wife!"

"What! Akari's pregnant?" He asked stepping back in sock. "There's no way… she got married?"

"Yeah. Just in spring."

The blonde man shock his head. "woah…. "

Luke nodded as they began walking the path towards his house. "Yeah. And here sister moved here in spring and is now dating theWizard." Luke stopped as he noticed the guy froze. "You okay?"

"Hikari… is dating…."

"Yeah, the Wizard…" Luke suddenly blinked, "Hey, what's your name anyway? You never told me…"

Suddenly Luke heard a call from the house as Akari spotted him down the road. "LUKE! I'm glad your home! The party just broke up, but Hikari's going to stay for dinner along with Candace. Julius is coming over too and if we're lucky Wiz will too!" She began running down the path to greet him. The blonde boy had his face down looking at the ground and began to turn and walk away as Akari came closer.

"So I was wondering." She asked as she got right up by him. "Do you think Corn Chowder or Spin… oh." She smiled seeing the man. "Hi who are you?"

He stopped and slowly turned around. "hi Akari."

Luke looked at his wife's face and saw that she had turned from happy to boiling mad. "YOU!" She looked at him with venom coming from her eyes. "YOU!"

"Akari! Candace was wondering if you need her…" Hikari stopped as she saw the man in front of them. "…to…uh…do…"

"Hey Hikari…"

"Mark, what are you doing here?"


	17. Chapter 17: I want to Speak!

**Chapter 17: I want to speak!**

* * *

**.**

* * *

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Hikari asked blankly with no emotion in her voice at all.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Luke said looking at Hikari and his shaking wife with a look of outraged shock. "This is the guy? This is THAT guy?" Luke looked back disgusted. "And I let you touch what I bought for my child."

"Listen Hikari I just want to talk to you. Hear me out please!" Mark said looking only at her.

"Get," Akari said looking at him with anger, "off."

"what?" Mark said looking back at her confused.

"Get. Off. My. Property." Akari said slowly and carefully, obviously trying to hold back her anger. "Now."

"Look, I'll leave once I talk to Hikari." He looked back at Hikari. "Please just listen to me for a moment."

Hikari looked at him, her face still blank as she crossed her arms. "Only if these two can hear it."

"Why?" Hikari just looked at him. Finally he cleared his throat. "Look, I want to talk in private. No big deal."

"Luke." Akari said still shaking. "He won't leave. Want to help him off our land?"

"Oh go do laundry!" Mark snapped at her. Akari looked at him, flames seemed to be jumping off her skin. She lunged at him out of nowhere, Luke only stopping her at the last second. She fought against him and Hikari went over trying to calm her down.

"Akari don't let him bug you. He isn't worth it!" Akari just glared at her as Luke continued to hold her back. Hikari turned back towards Mark, "Please leave. You are upsetting my PREGNANT sister and ticking Luke and me off."

"I'm not leaving till I talk with you."

"Mark, please you are upsetting a pregnant women. I don't want to talk." Hikari said as she turned around and began to walk towards the house.

"I'll stay here until I can talk with you!"

"JUMP IN THE RIVER!" Akari yelled at him as she stormed off after her sister. "AND GET OFF BEFORE I SET MY COWS ON YOU!"

They could hear Mark laughing as they reached the house. "Yeah, Cows! REAL SCARRY!"

* * *

Wizard looked at Akari, Luke and Hikari as dinner was being severed observing them. Akari seemed agitated and very grumpy, Luke seemed worried and kept telling her to, "not worry about it" and Hikari kept starring out the window and sighing… something she hadn't done for a long time. Candace and Julius seemed just as confused by their behavior as he did.

'_I wonder if Tabby is acting up again… she was running all over the yard when I got here.' _Wizard also remembered seeing a piece of fabric hanging in her mouth. As the Corn Chowder made it's way towards him he finally asked, "How are… the animals doing?"

Akari and Hikari looked up in shock. "Fine." Akari said. "The best they've ever been. Tabby is doing especially well." She smiled evilly and Hikari and Luke sighed.

Julius looked over at her. "When I came in one of your cows was running around outside."

"Yeah, She was just taking care of a wild animal that got on my yard and wouldn't leave. No big deal." Luke and Hikari sighed again causing the other three to share a confused look.

"If you want," Wizard offered, "I could… do a spell… to make sure it left."

"Oh," Luke said sounding pretty exasperated, "I'm positive it's gone now. Could you pass the salt?"

Hikari looked over at her sister. "Don't worry Kay? Everything's fine."

"Um…" Candace asked shyly, "Was it a big animal of something?"

"Yup." Akari said taking a bite of her chowder. "Pretty sure it had rabies too."

"Akari!" Hikari said looking at her.

"Just saying."

* * *

Wizard walked with Hikari as they made their way to town. It was a quiet walk after the quiet and awkward dinner they had. The tension had only broke towards the end of dinner but as everyone left it had returned.

"So… what was with… the animal…."

"oh… that…." Hikari sighed as she looked up at the sky studying it. "someone showed up today who isn't really a welcomed guest."

"Meaning?"

Hikari looked at him. As he did he saw her coffee colored eyes full of sadness and, strangely, irritation. "Gale, do you want to know? Really?"

"I am curious… who made Akari mad enough…. To set the cow on them…"

She smiled a little, "To be honest it was no less than he deserved." He raised an eyebrow. "Mark…came by today. My old boyfriend Mark." Wizard felt the hair on his neck stand up. He had not heard a lot of Mark, but he knew he had been the one to make Hikari so depressed.

"Why?"

"Apparently he wanted to talk to me. He ran into Luke and followed him home, not saying who he was, then when Akari and I came out and saw him he made her upset. He's kind of sexist… and yeah…" Hikari smiled slightly. "Gotta love my little sis… Well anyway he wouldn't leave and said he wasn't going to until he talked to me. Akari warned him and he just pressed a button. So… Akari released the cow who doesn't like strangers."

"… Was it his shirt she had… in her mouth?"

"No, part of his pants."

"…I …always liked that cow…"

* * *

Hikari looked out of the coop to see Mark outside waiting for her to come out of the house. '_this is ridiculous! Didn't Tabby scare him enough last night? I feel like he's stalking me!'_ She sighed and grumbled as she fed the chickens. Luke and Akari were over at the watermill fixing something that had broken with the gears. She was by herself.

"Hikari!" he said pounding on the house door, oblivious to the fact she was in the coop. "I just want to talk!" She sighed again. She had to go out eventually… she hoped Akari and Luke were coming back. She didn't want to deal with him.

As she stepped outside Mark looked over at her and back at the door embarrassed. "Hikari, We need to talk."

"I don't want to." She said. She felt annoyed looking at him. She wanted him to leave.

"Since when did you get so snippy?" He asked coldly.

"Since you proposed then went around kissing other girls I guess." She shot back, surprised by her own words. Mark just looked at her.

"Look, I know I screwed up, that's what I want to talk about though!"

"If that's it then I REALLY don't want to hear it." She began to walk down the path as fast as she could towards the mill. Mark ran infront of her cutting her off, she turned towards town.

"Come one Hikari, you're being childish!"

Hikari looked at him for a moment. "Childish? I am acting childish for not wanting to talk to the guy who was using me?"

"Look, it was wrong I know!" Hikari sped up trying to get away from him as he pursued her. "Will you please listen to me!" He grabbed her arm making her stop. "For pity sake! Would it kill you to listen for a minute?"

"Let go." Hikari said trying to pull away from him, Mark only tightened his grip. "Let go!" Hikari noted her voice had a note of panic in it as he held on.

"Not until after you listen to me!"

"Do we have a problem here?" Mark and Hikari turned to see Kevin standing there behind them glaring at Mark. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms as he waited for an answer.

Mark let go of her arm and watched Kevin as he backed away. "Look, I'll talk to you later Hikari."

"Don't bet on it." Kevin said sternly as he moved away. He waited until Mark was out of earshot before looking at Hikari, "What is that guys problem? Or more importantly, what did you ever see in him?"

Hikari looked at Kevin gratefully, "Thanks Kevin, he won't leave me alone!"

"I can tell." He said darkly. "I heard from Yuuki, who heard from Akari, that he was back. On my way back from town I thought I would check on you at the farm. Want me to walk you home?"

"If you don't mind." Hikari said hustling over to him.

"What did he wan anyway?"

"He keeps saying he wants to talk with me… I don't know other than that and to be honest I don't care. I kind of just want him to leave."

"Understandable." Kevin said. "He has a lot of nerve coming here after all he did to you." Hikari blushed a little as he said this. She had eventually told Kevin and Yuuki what had happened as well as Akari and Luke. She still felt embarrassed by it though. "Look don't let him get to you okay?"

"I won't."

* * *

.

* * *

You thought I would avoid it? You thought I would shy away from it? That you would be spared the grief? NO! MUHAHAHAHA!

Lol so yeah, I did just bring Mark back into the story and things are going to get pretty interesting from here on out. Especially with Wizard/Gale.

OH W/G fact! Only Hikari calls him Gale because she is the only person he feels comfortable allowing to call him by his name!

Okay, I think that's it for now. Any comments/suggestions let me know! (and yes. that was the best title for this chapter i could come up with. Any other ideas?)


	18. Chapter 18: Apologize

_**Chapter 18: Apologize**_

* * *

Knock! Knock!

Hikari groaned and looked at the door angrily, would he never give up? '_At least he isn't yelling now.'_ She rolled over in bed and closed her eyes. If no one answered maybe Mark would think he had the wrong house. Perhaps he would leave her be.

"…Hikari?" A quiet voice called making her wide awake. She jumped up and pulled her bathrobe on before answering the door. Wizard stood outside his hand up, as if he had been about to knock again. The Wizard quickly put his hand down and blushed as he noticed the Bathrobe.

"Gale, it's nearly midnight!"

"…I was… worried for you… You didn't show up…for dinner…"

Hikari groaned, "I am so sorry! I forgot completely! Today was kind of a… hectic day." She looked at him as he stood out there waiting for an explanation. "Come on in, I'll make some tea. Do you like Mint, Chamomile or Green?"

"…any of them… work." He came in and followed Hikari to the Kitchen as she prepared the tea. She motioned for him to sit down at the table and he did. "So… what happened?"

"Mark." Wizard tensed in his chair. "He came by Akari's farm today and refused to leave. I tried to leave but he followed me… it wasn't until Kevin came up that he finally left."

"Where… were Akari and Luke?"

"The Mill needed repairs." Hikari put some tea down in front of him. "Here Gale, it's Chamomile…" She sat down across from him. "I… I don't know what to do about Mark… I mean, well, he's just acting so strange. And he said he wanted to talk about… what he did."

"Cheating on you?"

Hikari blushed. She had npt yet told Gale about the whole proposal fiasco. "Yeah… he keeps saying he was stupid... maybe he just wants to apologize…"

"…perhaps..."

"But, I don't know… it's just that whenever he starts up, I know it's going to be more and I won't want to hear it…" She looked up at her boyfriend. "I'm not sure what to do."

Wizard looked at his tea cup for what seemed like hours, not speaking or moving. He finally looked back up at her. "I think… you should let him… speak. If he says anything … too bad, we can handle it and make him leave… but if it is just an apology… you need to decide what to do with that, but you need to hear him out."

* * *

Mark stood next to the inn, leaning against the building as she walked up. He looked relieved to see her, as if he had figured she would not show. Hikari stared at him for awhile, not sure what to do. Finally he moved towards her.

"Hikari… Thank you…"

"What do you want Mark?" She asked blandly. He stared at her. "What do want? Why did you come here? What is so important that you needed to upset so many people coming here?"

Mark looked at the ground bitterly, "Sorry I'm such an incoviance. Look I just want to talk… about what happened…" He looked at Hikari then, as if waiting for permission to speak. She bit her lip but nodded at him.

"I'm sorry Hikari. I am truly sorry about what happened, I need you to know that. I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't think about what I was doing or my intentions. I didn't even consider your feelings and I am really sorry. I also understand you have every right to not forgive me.

"…" Hikari stood there not saying anything, just staring at Mark, with a look of confusion and disbelief. Mark fidgeted as she stood there staring at him.

"Um, that was all. I-I want to know if you can forgive me…"

"You destroyed two years of my life." Hikari finally said still staring at him.

"Isn't destroyed kinda harsh? Hey! We only dated for a year and a half!" Mark protested.

"Yeah, and it took me another half to finally get over everything." Her voice was quiet, not at all harsh. "I gave you so much time and you trampled it down." She hugged herself as the wind whistled around her. "I, I just don't know how to react to this."

"You could say, 'You're right you were stupid' and accept."

"It doesn't feel that simple."

Mark rolled his eyes before going back to his apologetic face. "I really am sorry Hikari! I know I screwed up, I'd be pissed to, just please! Do you want me to beg? I'll beg!"

Hikari looked around her, down on the street below Kathy and Luna were looking over at them obviously not talking to each other anymore. "Mark, your making a scene." She mutter blushing. Mark stopped and looked around and saw the two girls. He sneered.

"Nosy town." He looked back at her. "Hikari, Please. I really mean it."

Hikari looked at him, she wasn't sure what to make of him at all. She still felt slightly mad at him and irrated that he was here… but forgiving was the right thing to do, what she really needed to do to let go of the past completely and to get Mark out of this town before Akari murdered him.

"…I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Mark smiled triuphamtly. "I'm glad." He moved closer towards Hikari and grabbed her hand. "I've really missed you Hikari." He lightly kissed her hand and looked at her. "I've missed you a lot." Hikari shifted uneasily as Mark looked at her with warm eyes, ones he had used when they had been together. "So when will you be moving?"

Hikari looked at him critically, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're going to take me back right? That's why you accepted. That's what I was asking."

* * *

Aw Snap! No what! lol So let me know what you think and also, the title for the last chapter. I wasn't kidding. Can someone please help me to think of a better name?


	19. Chapter 19: Burning

_**Chapter 19: Burning**_

* * *

"Well, you're going to take me back right? That's why you accepted. That's what I was asking."

Hikari stepped back looking horrified. "You didn't ask that! You asked for forgiveness! That has nothing to do with taking you back!"

Mark looked at her bewildered, "It has everything to do with that! I mean, I came here! And if you forgive me you must still care!"

Hikari shook her head violently, "I don't care! I forgave you because it's the right thing to do and I don't want to be bitter! I want to be FREE of you!"

"You do to care!" Mark said looking at her, "I know you do!"

"What about Dia?" She asked desperately. Mark stopped ad looked down. "I-I have a right to know! Since you were cheating with her and I know you promised to go back to get her."

"I went back for her, and she had moved on. I went back to get her and she a seeing someone knew and didn't care about me at all. She told me sorry but it was over." He looked at her, "That's when I understood what I did to you and I began to think of you more and more. Please take me back."

"I can't." Hikari said.

"Why? Why can't you take me back? In just a short time I have a successful farm, a good income and gosh darn it! I'm handsome right? Why can't you take me back?"

"Because I don't love you and can't trust you!" She said horrified. "I moved on Mark! I am dating a wonderful man and I… I-I think I love him." She said surprising herself with her own feelings. "I can never hurt him and I want to be with him! You're too late."

Mark scowled, "Yeah, I heard about that. Dating some guy called wizard. Dating a freak!"

"He is not!" Hikari said angrily. "He is a kind and wonderful man! Don't you dare call him a freak!"

"Well he is!" Mark shot back at her cruelly. "A Wizard is a FREAK! Wizards are too, abnormal for regular people to 'date.' Hell, Wizards used to be burned! Did you forget that? People would capture them and BURN them!"

"Shut up!" Hikari all but screeched. "SHUT UP!"

"They were viewed as evil! They are wrong!" Mark stepped closer to her, "I am right! Why can't you see that?"

"G-Get away from me!" Hikari said stepping back. Mark reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No! I am not leaving! Not until you can at least see he is dangerous! And someday, he may just-"

WHAM!

Mark let go of Hikari's arm, stunned, and fell over a little bit against the building. Maya stood behind him holding a skillet with a look of pure rage. "Get away from here psycho path!"

"Are you alright?" Kathy asked coming over with Luna.

"Hikari!" Yuuki came running up the steps toward her looking horrified. A woman with long white hair and strange clothes followed him. He race over and looked at her, "Are you alright? Are you okay?" he spun around and looked at Mark, "What the heck are you doing talking to her like that you stupid little-"

"Psycho path?" Maya suggested.

"If I EVER see you making her upset like that again I will beat you into unconsciousness! Stay away from her!"

The white haired girl grabbed his arm and pulled him back then she stepped forward and looked at Mark. "I do not know Hikari but I do know Yuuki and Wizard. Both care about this girl and I care about them. If you ever upset her again then I will turn you into a rat and throw you into the sewers were you belong."

Mark got up and looked at the group standing around Hikari, his eyes lingering on Maya and the white haired woman. "Not my fault she got upset." Mark said walking backwards, "If she can't handle the truth that is her problem. I'm getting away from all you freaks. Especially the two that burn." He shot a nasty look at the white haired women and the building with the telescope and went inside the inn.

The moment he was out of site Yuuki turned and looked at Hikari. "Are you alright? Why did you meet with him?" Hikari just stared at him with big eyes and he stopped. He held out his arms and she threw herself into them sobbing. "It's okay babe, I got you."

The white haired girl looked at the other females. "What a brat! He is so- Urg! He makes me sick! I mean-" She looked at Hikari and Kevin. "They never burned wizards! Only warlocks and witches! He doesn't know his history very well!"

Hikari felt a sob come out harder as she said that. Kevin looked at the girl. "Witch, shh."

Kathy, Luna and Maya looked at her, "Witch?"

She giggled and shut one eye and smiled. "That's what they call me, but in all truth I'm a Wizard too. Wizards are people who are born with their powers, witches and warlocks get it through… other means. We also live longer. I only go by Witch to not get messed up with her boe!"

She looked at Hikari. "Yuuki was visiting me and I saw you meeting with him, I hope you aren't upset that I told Yuuki."

"n-no." she said trying to control her sobs. "I-I just am so…m-mad that he… g-got to me l-like this."

Yuuki hugged her tighter and shushed her. "He'll leave you alone now kay?" she nodded and took a deep breath. "Why don't we walk you home and you get some sleep. I'm going to find Kevin and we'll … talk with him."

She nodded, not caring what kind of talking the boys would do. "Do-don't tell Akari." He nodded.

Witch looked at her. "I'm going to tell that feeble spelled magic doer what happened. So don't worry. I'm sure everything will fine now."

* * *

"_Get him! Grab him now! Get the wizard!" Hikari raced forward through the crowd trying to get to the Wizard's house. She was surrounded by people she didn't know and they were all carrying torches._

"_come on now!" a familiar voice called out, "don't let him get away!" Mark stood next to Gale's house directing the crowd. "Let's get the wizard! Let's burn the Wizard!"_

"_No!" Hikari screamed fighting more desperately to get through the never ending mob. A man pushed her down. _

"_Get out of the way miss! We're going to rid ourselves of this menace!"_

"_He's not a menace! Leave him be!" She sprang up and grabbed the man's arm. "Please sir, you have to listen to me!"_

"_He must have put a spell on her!" mark called over to him. "hold her back!" He looked up at the building and screamed, "We're going to get you Wizard! We are going to get you!" He threw his torch through the window as the crowd cheered. More and more lobbed their torches at the house. A scream came from inside._

"_NO!" Hikari screamed rushing the front door trying to pry it open. "NO! NO! NO! GALE! GALE!" She grabbed the knob and tried to turn it, but Mark and the other man came forward and grabbed her and yanked her back._

"_See!' Mark bellowed over her screams. "Nothing good comes from wizards! In the end they all Burn!" _

_Hikari screamed and lashed out, trying to get free and hurt Mark at the same time. All the while, inside the house there was a terrible screaming…_

Hikari shot up, 'Gale!" She looked around and saw her house around her. Next to her bed was Akari and Gale looking at her worriedly. Gale leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am… right here." She sat there in shook for a moment taking in the feeling as he hugged her. She felt relieved as she smelled the warm, parchment smell that came off of him like a fine cologne. She always expected him to smell like smoke these days.

Akari grabbed her sister's hand and held it for a moment. "Was it… that dream?" Hikari nodded as she wrapped her arms tightly around Gale. "That's the third time you've had it this week." She said looking pained.

"I-I kn-know."

Akari let go of her sister's hand and crossed her arms grumpily. It has been three days since that jerk said that to you and every night you have nightmares.'' She growled. "Why can't he just leave already?"

Mark was indeed still on the island, trying to corner Hikari and talk to her. Every time he tried the twins usually came forward and Mark would leave yelling "Burn!"

"Maybe you should see Jin. He might know a way to help." Akari offered up hopefully.

"I-I don't want to –take meds." She said. 'Sl-sleeping pills can be a-addicting."

"Maybe… Wiz?" She looked at him hopefully.

"I… do not… want to use magic on her… it would not be a cure… just a temporary fix…" He hugged Hikari tighter. Akari got up and walked around the room.

"Why can't he leave? Make life simple and GO! What did he do in his new home? Bump his head and become deranged! Sunshine Island must have done some sort of damage to him if he thinks he can get you back!"

Gale tense for a moment, "Did you say… Sunshine Island?"

"Yeah, and I feel sorry for the poor folks who live there." Gale was quiet for a moment then he got up and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hikari asked startled.

"I need to go see… witch… I think I know what's going on…" He looked at Hikari and kissed her forehead. "Sleep…. I will not burn… I am a Wizard… not a warlock."


	20. Chapter 20: Spells

**Chapter 20: Spells**

Gale looked at Witch as she glared at his crystal ball. "Are you sure of this? I mean, yeah it makes sense and all but."

"I did a spell… that revealed a spell on him…"

She sighed. "I know, I just REALLY hate talking to her! She is so bratty!" Witch made her voice go up higher in a squeaky way. "I'm Witch Princess Mini and all that! I am the most powerful Wizard there ever was even though a small child can perform spells better than me! OOOO!" She stomped her foot angrily.

Gale watched her, slightly amused at the sight. Mini… he had not known her name… Witch and her had always rubbed each other wrong… probably since they were so alike.

"She is… powerful though…" Wizard said. "And this spell…. Has gone wrong and back lashed… onto Hikari… We must talk with her…"

Witch's expression soften a little as he said that. "Yuuki's friend… Oh Alright! Let's just get this over with! Let's cast the crystal speak spell and be done with this."

Wizard nodded. He let out a breath as he gathered the magic up into himself and heard Witch take one in. This was a complicated spell that required a certain amount of energy from two beings. Trying to contact another magical person's viewing devise to speak to them.

His crystal ball suddenly glowed green and a picture of a grand room full of frogs came into view.

"Dang it!" Witch said, "We were one spot off. Witchkin!" She hollered at the ball, Gale covered his ears and glowered at her.

"There is no need to yell… They will hear you at the same volume!" he said exasperated.

"Well, sorry Mr. Grouchy pants…"

"Vivi?" A small girl's face filled the crystal ball. "Vivi? Is that you?"

"Hey Witchkin." She said unperturbed. Gale blinked. Vivi? He hadn't known her name was Vivi… he had known it had a v but that was it… It was odd this girl knew her name since they gave them up during training.

"Wizard! Hi!" She called seeing him.

"Hello… is Mini there?"

"Are you looking for her then?" Witchkin asked blandly. She sighed when they nodded. "I'll go find her then… She's been watching something in her looking glass for the past week looking all worried." She left the room and came back a few minutes later with a young witch with long blonde hair.

"Wizard… Vivi…"

"We have a problem." Vivi said angrily. "You messed up a spell! BIG TIME!"

"Why you little!"

"Enough." Wizard said looking between the two. "May I call you Mini?"

"If you wish. We call each other by name since we trained under the same master. May I call you yours?"

"…" he looked at her.

"Fine be stingy with your name." She stuck out her tongue. "Now what do you want?"

"You put a spell on a farmer… named Mark." Mini stiffened as Witchkin began yelling.

"I told you not to use that spell! I said it was too much! That's what you've been watching! Oh! You are in so much trouble!"

"Shut up." She looked at him. "Okay so I put a spell on him big whoop. He was messing with a girl I like here. I knew about the girl in your village and put a remorse spell on him."

"And?" Vivi asked. "And what else?"

"…And a love spell. I wanted him to get rejected by the girl he hurt." She saw Gale's face and began to ramble. "Look, I know now that she's with you, but at the time I didn't! I didn't realize that when they mixed it would become an obsession spell! I'm sorry! But he was about to ruin my friend's relationship and all he has ever done is ruin relationships, I wanted to teach him a lesson."

"An obsession spell!" Wizard said horrified. "Made from two others… I didn't think it was that bad." The three girls looked at him. "I thought her dreams came from… a simple backlash… from a love spell… causing worry… this though..."

"Oh No!" The two women squealed.

"It back lashed!" Mini screamed. "It wasn't supposed to!

Wizard cursed and moved towards his books. He could hear Witchkin asking what was wrong. "When a spell from two others…backlashes." He said over his shoulder, "the effects won't wear off right... It will stay on...possibly permanently... It can becaused by many things… in this case worry… caused by a word." He pulled a book down and looked through it. "The way to reverse can be difficult… especially when an obsession spell backlashes."

Vivi grabbed another book, "What about the two spells? That could cause something else since it was made differently than normal." She began leafing through the book. "It may take a potion to fully remove the spell from Hikari and Mark."

"Or." Both tuned and saw Witchkin looking at a book in the crystal ball. "It could be easy. Why not just try the lifting spell?"

Vivi tapped her foot impatiently. "A hovering spell will not help."

"No!" The girl screamed. "Not a hovering spell, a lifting spell! It's like a removal spell but it works on all spells!"

"No way." Mini shook her head, "Each spell has it's own removal spell, there is now way there would be one like-"

"It says right here, "Works on most spells."

Gale looked at the girl. "How does it work?"

"The person who put on the spell simply cants the incantation and if she turns blue it worked! If she turns grey… well… she will need two weeks to rest and another idea."

Mini looked at the book. "It might be worth a shot… I mean, what do we got to lose?"

* * *

_Hikari saw it, the flames coming from his house. Mark had all the exits sealed and Gale was screaming. "No!" She rushed forwards against the crowd, "Let him go!"_

"_Burn the wizard! Burn the Wizard!" Hikari sobbed as she fought against the crowd. The crowd jeered at her and kept knocking her back. She cried harder as she realized the screams were stopping. Stopping and gone all together._

_Hikari fell down as she realized the truth. She had been too late. She hadn't made it. He was gone… killed… burned… _

_She glanced up at the house, her heart breaking into a million pieces. This couldn't be real… it couldn't…_

_She looked at the sky and screamed. _Why! Why did this happen!_ She saw Mark laughing up on the hill and felt her stomach tighten. _Why couldn't he leave?

_There was a flash of blue across the sky and before her eyes the scene began to melt away. Mark disappeared… then the mob… the house stopped burning and the windows fixed themselves. All around her the hard cement began to turn into grass and the sun light up the once night sky._

_The door opened suddenly and Gale stood there smiling at her. "I told you… I am a Wizard… I will not burn." She starred at them and began to laugh. She got up and raced over to Gale hugging him as hard as she could. Gale held her tightly. "I told you not to worry." _

"_Hikari… you need to wake up now…"_

* * *

In case you wondered, I disliked writing this chapter. I thought it would be fun. I thought this could be cool… I am so sorry it sucks, but this is the best I could salvage of the story… please don't completely burn me in your reviews I know it sucks. I will try to make up for it in the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21: Waking up

_**Chapter 21: Waking Up**_

Hikari opened her eyes slowly as she began to wake up. She was completely wrapped up in one of her quilts, she felt very warm and snug. She gazed around her with that first waking up haze and tried to make sense of everything. She uncovered her head to see better and went to turn.

That's when she realized someone on the opposite side of the quilt was hugging her as she slept. She froze for a moment and slowly turned her head, not knowing what to expect. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Gale laying next to her. She smiled slightly and put her head back down and began to close her eyes, and then she sat upright and stared at Gale.

'_Why is Gale here? Why he laying next to me? How long has he been here?'_ Hikari heard a giggle and looked to see Akari and Maya sitting in the kitchen area quietly giggling at her predicament. She glared and slowly moved off the bed, trying to not wake Gale up, and went toward him.

"Morning Hikari! Morning, not midnight." Akari said happily as she sipped her coffee. "Not to mention you didn't scream when you woke up. Whatever Wiz did it must have worked."

Maya giggled and nodded, "But whatever it was sure made him tired."

"Now, he was already tired. Trying to keep Mark away, staying with Hikari, being magic… That stuff tends to tire people out."

"Um," Hikari said as the two looked at her, "why was he laying next to me!"

"Easy." Maya said smiling at her friend happily. "Akari told him to."

"WHAT!" She glared at her sister and Akari put her hands in front of her nervously.

"Well, he came in exhausted! He wanted to check on you and ended up lying on the floor! I couldn't let him stay there! And besides, I trust him not be stupid, so I told him to just lie on the bed for a little bit." She explained. Hikari looked mad still so she continued. "He's been doing a lot this past week and when I told him to lay on the bed, I don't think he even realized you were there."

"…" Hikari stared at her sister and finally sighed in frustration, "Really though? I mean… you could of… he could of…"

Maya rolled her eyes, "It's not like anything happened. It may be embarrassing but he needed to sleep and no way was he going to make it home."

Akari picked up her coffee and sipped, "Plus, It's not like you have a couch."

Hikari blushed and moved towards the kitchen. Maya and Akari chatted happily behind her and every now and then Akari would touch her stomach were she was beginning to show. Hikari watched her internally and noticed Akari looked paler than she had the whole pregnancy.

'_Not surprising with the stressed I caused… I always cause her stress when Mark is involved.' _She suddenly gasped and put her hand on her head. "Mark! What are we going to do about him?"

"Wiz said not to worry about it when he came in." Akari said with a small frown. "I'm not sure though… I think I should just set Tabby on him again."

* * *

Hikari stared at Mark as he stood in front of her door looking coldly at her. "Um…"

"Is your psycho sister gone?"

"She is not nearly as psycho as you are." She answered back coolly.

He sneered, "Whatever. Look, I want to ask you a question and I don't want her and her stupid cow near me." Hikari glared at him more. He looked over her head and pushed past her inside.

"HEY! GET OUT!" She shrilled at him.

"Good, she's did leave." He went into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair and leaned back on it. He surveyed her kitchen intently. "Small place you got here. Not really cozy though."

"What do you want Mark?"

He ignored and looked around the small 2 room house. "Where's your bathroom? Or is that only other room in this…" He trailed off as he saw a lump on the bed. "What the? Is she sleeping?"

"It's my boyfriend." She said moving in front of him protectively. In her head she could hear the maniacal laugh of her dream. "He's had a lot to deal with and needed to sleep."

"SO the freak sleeps." Hikari fought back the urge to slap him.

"I'm going to ask you one last time Mark." She said angrily. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what the hell you did to me?" he said simply, as if his question was obvious.

Hikari stared at him. She had not expected that. "What?"

"What did you do to me? You obviously had one of those weirdoes put a spell on me to teach me a lesson or something. Maybe you just wanted to get back at me, I don't know! What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Hikari said mad. "Why the heck would I want you coming back into my life? You screwed it up enough!"

"Like it wasn't the highlight of it!"

"It wasn't!" She spat while gritting her teeth. She felt herself getting ready to snap, something that raley ever happened. Usually only Akari ever snapped but when Hikari did, she was told it was something that Akari had nightmares over.

"Like hell it wasn't." He sneered at her, "No what did you do."

"She… did nothing…" both turned and saw Wizard sitting up on the bed glaring at Mark. "You ticked off… the Witch Princess of Sunshine Island…"

"I've never bugged the brat! I stay the Heck away from her! I've never even really met her!"

"You were… interfering with a girl's relationship… Chelsea and Vaughn… She is friend's with Chelsea…" He said still glaring at Mark as he went over and stood next to Hikari.

"Chelsea? No way! She hates my guts!" Mark exclaimed. "I told her about what happened with," he motioned to Hikari, "And she flipped. She thinks I am the worst possible thing on the planet. When I began becoming friends with A girl named Mary she kept coming up and threating me every time she saw me…" he paused and looked up, "Maybe that's why Vaughn thought she was hanging out with me… Anyway, I … uh…" he blushed, "Look, I've screwed up and Mary is the only girl willing to give me a chance, I ain't about to screw that up!"

Hikari looked at him, "So The Witch Princess?"

"Is a nut job!"

Wizard stared at Mark and finally muttered under his breath causing the door to fly open. "If that is the case… you should go back to… your farm… we have done nothing… other than reverse the obsession spell on you… leave…"

Mark snorted. "Whatever. I'm outta hear!"

They watched him leave and Hikari turned to Gale, "He is a nut job."

"What did you… ever see in him?"

Hikari blushed as she went into the kitchen. "When I first met him he was really nice and caring, people thought Akari was insane for disliking him… then…" she looked down and bit her lip, "He began to change and show his real colors… I don't know why I stuck around so long… maybe I thought I could change him… maybe I was too weak to leave him…"

Gale hugged he and buried his head on her shoulder causing Hikari to blush. "You are never weak… just misguided and… sometimes parioded… you are not weak… I do not like weak…" Hikari wrapped her arms around him feeling tears in her eyes.

"how is it you always know how to make me feel better?"

"I do not know…"

Hikari pulled back and looked up at him, "You know I did realize something because of this whole experience… I love you Gale… I really do…"

"And I you."


	22. Postlude

_**Postlude **_

Hikari looked over at Gale as they walked along quietly. He had surprised her this morning, at 4:30 to be exact, holding a bag of stuff and a box asking her to follow him. They had been dating a year and she was becoming accustom to Gale doing odd things like this (a trip at midnight to see a star disappear, a random date being cancelled due to a spell gone astray, or getting up ridiculously early for no apparent reason) but they always took her by surprise when he did.

Now was no execution. Last night Hikari had been mining and hadn't gotten home till late, she barely had the energy to change when she got home. So at four this morning when Gale had come to her door and knocked asking to come with him, she had not been very cooperative. As it was he had basically had to drag her from her house to get her to come and he hadn't let her change saying she didn't have time!

"Gale, where are we going?" She asked as they passed by Starlit farm. She notice a light was on and Luke appeared to be standing in the window holding his daughter Alison.

"Not that much longer…" he said. He looked back at Hikari and smiled encouragingly, "Trust me… this is… worth it…"

"You know only Alison and her parents are up right now?"

"No… I am sure Candice and Angie are too." He said with a small smile. Usually Hikari would smile when he attempted humor, but she really wasn't in the mood and decided to glower at him instead. They were in Flute fields now, and Gale reached down and grabbed Hikari's hand pulling her forward faster. She looked around at the pale light coming in around them.

She almost started to talk as they climbed the hill, but instead just watched her boyfriend curiously. When they reached the top he looked back at her and smiled. Hikari stared in front of her.

The morning sunrise was lighting up the sky in brilliant shades of pink, red and gold. The dew shimmered like emeralds around her and flowers seemed to be twice as bright. She looked back at Gale.

"I wanted… to do something special… for your birthday…" Hikari felt her mouth open for a split second. She had been so preoccupied with how early it was she had completely forgotten it was their birthday today. She stared at him speechless. He knelt down and began rummaging around his bag and finally pulled out a small thermos of coffee. "Would you… like breakfast?"

"Gale… this is so… wonderful…" she twirled the Amethyst bracelet on her wrist as she watched him pull out more food. "All I got you was a book and coffee."

"I… love it…"

"You haven't even seen it yet."

"It is from you… I love it…"

Hikari sat down next to him and looked at him warmly. "Who would of ever known a Wizard could be so sweet?"

"…"

"It's a compliment…"

"… Hikari…." Gale said looking up at the sky perplexed. Hikari knew from his look she was about to have another magic secret thrown at her. She always did when he looked like this. "I am not aging right…"

"huh?"

"I am… 150 odd years old… I look like I am in my… twenties… I… I can not… grow old with you as I am now…"

Hikari reached over and put a hand on his face. "I know, and we've had this discussion before… Gale, I don't care."

Gale grabbed her hand and held it in his. "I… do…" He looked up at the sky. "If I stay with you… like this… you will age while I stay young… I am worried that … you may resent me for it…"

"Never." She said as she felt tears beginning to come to her eyes. After all this beautiful and wonderful stuff why was he now talking like he was going to break up with her? She watched him with hurt eyes as he continued talking.

"I know you… may say that now… but what if we got married and had kids… would they resent me? Would they age? Would they… be like me?" He gazed off into the sunrise. "I do not want them to be like me… I would want them to be… normal… I want to be…" He stared at her. "Do you… love me?"

Hikari felt tears going down her cheek and went to wipe them away, "You k-know I do."

He grabbed her face in his hands and looked at her. "Do you love me?"

"Yes Gale… I love you…" He looked at her his eyes becoming hopeful and his expression become relaxed.

"Marry me."

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Will you… marry me?" he looked at her again. "I have found a spell… it will allow me to age as you age… I begin where I left off… I will grow old with you… and our children… may not inhert long life…"

"Gale, I… what…" She looked at him confused.

"The final part of the spell is to say 'I do' with the one you love… I love you… I want to be with you… Will you marry me?"

Hikari stared at Gale for a long moment searching his face for something. She began to lean in towards him and kissed his lips softly. Gale froze in shock for a moment as she did this, but soon he kissed her back gently.

Too soon for him, Hikari pulled back ending his first kiss. She looked at him happily. "I will gladly marry Gale… on one condition."

"oh?"

"Don't ever refer to yourself as normal, and don't wish to be… you are so much more wonderful than that."

END

* * *

I hope you have all enjoyed this story! I loved/hated writing! If you have ever written this long you know what I mean.

Anyway, this was my first LONG fanfiction and while it isn't perfect by far, i think it is okay. I hope you have all enjoyed it and will read more fanfiction by me and other Authors!

Thank you for being such a fantastic and Patient audience with this story! Please leave a Review letting me know how you enjoyed/disliked this story overall!

Thank You and God Bless!


End file.
